PHONE
by llalallala
Summary: cara Zhang Yixing mengatasi insomnia ditengah masalah yang ada.. ia memang jadi mengantuk nanti, tapi ternyata bicara dengan orang itu malah membuat kepalanya sakit.. a EXO's KrisLay Fanfiction, with all member(just mention)
1. Chapter 1

Yixing mengambil smartphone-nya di meja nakas dan melihat 01:20 AM tertera disana. Ini sudah dinihari, dan kantuk belum juga mau menyapanya. Ia mengutuk sesuatu bernama 'insomnia'. Saat-saat seperti ini biasanya ia akan membangunkan orang itu dan menyuruh untuk menemaninya begadang. Entah itu menonton TV bersama, browsing internet, mendengarkan Yixing bermain gitar, atau hanya sekadar bercerita keluh kesah tentang pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Ya, itu kebiasaan mereka jika insomnia menyerang. Tapi kini bahkan orang itu sedang tidak ada. Hanya ada Luhan yang sekarang meringkuk tidur di ranjang miliknya. Yixing tentu tidak akan tega membangunkan gege kasayangannya itu. Tidak, setelah Luhan yang baru berhenti menangis 3 jam yang lalu kemudian tidur karena lelah.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dengan membawa smartphone miliknya. Pria lembut itu memilih balkon untuk tempat menyendirinya. Angin sangat tenang malam ini,tapi tentu saja tetap mampu membuat rasa dingin menusuk kulit terlebih Yixing hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana training panjang. Tubuh kurusnya ia sandarkan dipagar pembatas balkon, iris coklatnya memandang kegelapan pekat diatasnya. Malam ini bintang masih tak mau muncul, mungkin di galaksi sana juga sedang ada masalah-pikir Yixing. Hell, galaksi dan masalah, membuat satu nama kian memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Yixing memperhatikan lagi smarthphone-nya, seekor naga dalam bentuk kartun memenuhi wallpaper disana. Dengan segera ia membuka fitur kontak dan menekan daerah hijau saat nomor orang itu ia temukan dengan mudah. Orang yang biasa bertanggungjawab dengan insomnia Yixing. Si tinggi blasteran naga dan makhluk dari galaksi-well,itu menurut Yixing. Orang yang membuat rasa khawatir dihatinya menjadi permanen sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Beberapa detik panggilannya masih belum diangkat, namun di detik ke lima belas(Yixing benar-benar menghitungnya)..

"Halo.."

"O oh, hai.."

Yixing mengutuk jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat suara berat disebrang sana terdengar. Dan sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Xing?"

"Ya.."

Terdengar helaan nafas disana. Membuat Yixing jadi tambah gugup.

"Insomnia?"

Oh! Apa selain terbang orang ini juga bisa membaca pikiran? Hah, otak Yixing semakin absurd saja.

"Ya. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku kenal kamu tujuh tahun dan tiga hari ga ketemu ga akan buat aku lupa kebiasaanmu."

Suaranya yang dalam dan tenang itu membuat Yixing merinding. Kenapa aura orang itu masih terasa dengan jarak sejauh ini? Dan bicara soal waktu, yah mereka saling mengenal tujuh tahun dan baru tidak bertemu tiga hari terakhir ini masuk akal jika orang itu masih mengingat kebiasaannya. Tapi bagaimana jika 'tidak bertemu' disini sudah hitungan tahun? Akankah orang itu masih mengingatnya? Dan Yixing mengutuk airmata yang mengalir tanpa ijin darinya. Menelpon orang itu membuat 'mengutuk' jadi hobinya.

"Apa kalimat itu sama artinya dengan 'aku merindukanmu,yixing' ?"

Yixing tahu kalo kalimat-kalimat itu tidak saling berhubungan. Ia hanya bingung harus bicara apa untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jadi orang disebrang sana tak harusnya terkekeh geli!

"Kalimatmu itu juga bisa berarti 'Wu Yifan, I miss you so badly!' hahaha.."

Sialan! Orang itu sekarang malah tertawa keras. Tapi biarkan saja, toh Yixing juga sudah lama tak mendengar tawa itu.

"Ya ya ya. Aku merindukanmu! Puas, ? "

"Hehehe aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Jadi kenapa tidak kembali saja lalu kita bisa saling melepas rindu?"

Hening cukup lama disana. Namun suara hembusan nafas yang masih terdengar membuat Yixing yakin jika ia masih belum menutup telponnya. Syukurlah, karena pertanyaan tadi masuk dalam 'hal sensitif' saat ini. Yixing masih mencoba untuk tidak egois. Dan akhirnya suara itu terdengar lagi, meski bukan untuk memberi jawaban melainkan sebuah pertanyaan baru.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Lebih spesifik, keadaan siapa yang ingin kau tahu? Aku akan menjawab satu-satu"

"Hmm, Tao?"

"Tadi pagi aku masih menemukannya menangis. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya bahkan mengalahkan panda yang asli."

"Suruh ia mengompres matanya dengan es batu setelah menangis. Luhan?"

"Ia juga masih menangis tadi. Bahkan sekarang ia tertidur diranjangmu."

"Bilang padanya bahwa ia pria kuat,Xing. Luhan pasti terhibur. Maknae line?"

"Sehunnie dan Jongin tak banyak tingkah hari ini. mereka berubah jadi maknae manis yang penurut dan itu membuatku takut."

"Yang termuda bukan berarti kekanakan, mereka sedang berusaha menyikapi masalah dengan dewasa. Jangan khawatir. Lalu trio rusuh? hehehe"

Yixing menghirup udara banyak-banyak,memenuhi paru-parunya yang sesak dengan angin malam. Mengeratkan gengaman pada smartphone-nya. Ia sudah menyerah dengan airmata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Lagipula Kris tak bisa melihatnya. Hanya tinggal berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tanpa isakan yang berhasil lolos. Yixing tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia bertanya setenang itu?

"Ehm.. Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Jongdae. Aku tidak mendengar suara mereka hari ini, mereka sangat tenang. Apa kau pikir mereka masih sanggup merusuh ditengah rumitnya masalah hah? "

"Hehehe jika mereka merusuh biarkan saja,Xing. Mereka akan membuat suasana lebih baik. Mmm, partner dapurmu? Kyungsoo?"

"Dia datar, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saat memasak tadi. Omong-omong, tadi ia memasak sup ayam jahe. Mood nya masih cukup bagus untuk bisa membuat makanan enak."

"Kau ikut membantunya? Bilang padanya jangan masak yang terlalu sulit untuk saat ini jika hanya membebaninya."

"Jika aku membantu, rasa sup-nya akan buruk karena mood ku sangat buruk hari ini dan sejak kapan memasak menjadi beban untuk Kyungsoo? Itu caranya menghibur diri! Jangan melarangnya!"

"Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Zhang yang mood-nya sedang buruk. Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"

"Minseok hyung seharian ini berada di kamar, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan. Nafsu makannya tetap baik."

"Hmm, bisakah kau menemaninya saat sedang sendiri? Bukan hanya Minseok tapi member lain juga. Kalian harus saling mendukung dan menguatkan,oke?"

Astaga! Yixing ingin sekali melempar wajah tampan Kris dengan sesuatu. Sikap pria itu seolah sedang memberi nasihat pada anak-anaknya yang sedang memiliki masalah. Oke,posisinya memang seorang 'ayah' di grup. Tapi apa ia tidak sadar siapa tokoh utamanya disini? Bukankah lebih mudah jika ia kembali sekarang dan membatalkan sesuatu? Memilih untuk tetap kembali berjalan bersama.

"Xing?"

"Ya, aku mungkin bisa melakukannya."

"Thanks. Selanjutnya, hmm.. Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Aku bersumpah jika kau seharusnya tidak bertanya tentangnya. Ia yang paling terluka saat ini."

Lagi-lagi Yixing mengenggam erat smartphone ditangannya saat bayangan salah satu leadernya itu melintas. Mereka memiliki dua orang leader yang kuat. Tapi saat salah satu terjatuh,yang lain akan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Suho orang baik, pemimpin sempurna menurut Yixing tapi karena masalah ini ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Dan itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut terluka.

Sementara di sisi lain, juga tidak lebih baik. Kris yang sejak tadi menelpon sambil berdiri seketika merasa lututnya lemas dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Menghirup udara dengan sedikit tergesa karena merasa seolah paru-parunya kosong seketika. Baiklah, mereka akan bicara soal Joonmyeon lain kali. Atau mungkin Kris sendirilah yang akan menghubunginya. Mungkin.

"Lalu Zhang Yixing? Bagaimana dengannya?"

"…"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih percaya padaku?"

"…"

"Apa hingga detik ini kau masih dipihakku?"

"…"

"Apa.. apa.. kau.. masih mencintaiku?"

Dunia seakan berhenti berotasi saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Yixing menahan nafasnya sebentar berharap suaranya terdengar normal saat bicara nanti. Cinta? Sampai kapanpun perasaan itu akan terus ada untuk Wu Yifan-nya.

"Ya.."

"Jawaban itu untuk pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu"

Lalu dunia mereka kembali bergerak meski dalam tempo lambat.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yang lain? Kau bilang akan menjawabnya satu-satu."

"Cinta butuh kepercayaan. Cinta akan terus mengikuti kemanapun orang yang ia percayai berada. Benar atau salah, baik atau buruk, cinta tak memandang hal-hal itu. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain percaya dan ada disisimu. Jadi jangan coba mengkhianatiku karena cinta itu akan kejam jika ia tersakiti."

Airmata sama-sama jatuh dari dua pria yang kini sedang terhubung oleh telpon. Saling mengucap syukur dan terimakasih satu sama lain karena disaat seperti ini mereka masih memiliki cinta yang bisa menyatukan mereka.

Dan mulai saat ini, ketakutan Kris perlahan menghilang. Terlepas dari benar salahnya keputusan yang ia ambil, yang ia tahu Yixing bersamanya. Orang yang sangat ia cintai ada dipihaknya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini.

"Kau tahu betapa aku berterimakasih dengan keberadaanmu di duniaku. Aku mencintaimu,Yixing."

Yixing bisa tersenyum. Mereka saling mengenal hampir tujuh tahun. Dan di tahun keempat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing, siap menerima semua resiko yang ada. Meski sudah selama itu bersama, Yixing masih saja membeku saat mendengar kata-kata yang pria tinggi itu lontarkan. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa pria yang kata orang lain sempurna itu, mencintainya. Well, meski menurut Yixing sendiri tak sesempurna itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bahagia,oke? Aku berkorban banyak untuk terus bisa mencintaimu."

"Kau jadi terdengar pamrih dalam mencintaiku"

"Biar saja. Sesekali aku juga ingin menjadi orang jahat."

"Kau tidak jahat."

"Apa aku harus berselingkuh dengan Jongdae dulu agar terlihat jahat? "

"Ya, bisa saja. Kau menjadi penjahat dan aku menjadi pembunuh. Pasangan yang unik,bukan? "

"Dasar gila! Yasudah aku mulai mengantuk! Menelponmu terlalu lama membuatku sakit kepala."

Mengurut keningnya pelan, pembicaraan ini sungguh memaksa otak Yixing bekerja maksimal. Padahal biasanya otaknya itu akan berjalan cukup lama. #maaf xingieee~

Suara berat itu kembali terkekeh. Kris senang sekali jika Yixing-nya sudah marah-marah seperti itu. Pasti bibirnya mengerucut imut. Astaga, Kris jadi ingin menciumnya. Setelah tawanya sedikit reda, pandangannya teralih pada jam dinding di ruangannya. Pukul tiga dinihari. Tak terasa sudah selama itu mereka saling terhubung lewat telpon. Meski masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Yixing, ia tak mau egois. Yixing-nya sudah melewati hari yang berat tentu butuh istirahat yang cukup. Ia tak pernah mau melihat pria manis itu sakit.

"Baiklah, selamat malam.."

"Kris!"

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau benar-benar akan menutup telponnya?"

"Tentu saja, tadi kau bilang mengantuk. Aku tidak mau terus menelponmu saat tidur. Panggilan internasional mahal tahu!"

"Tapi kan aku yang menelponmu"

"Haaahhh, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan,Yixing sayang?"

"Tidak tahu"

Seandainya saja Yixing ada didepannya sekarang. Dengan senang hati Kris akan menciumnya hingga kehabisan nafas. Sungguh membuatnya gemas!

"Jika mengantuk, tidur saja. Kau kan masih bisa menelponku besok, aku janji akan selalu mengangkat panggilan darimu."

"Aku tidak mau menelponmu jika ada member lain. Bagaimana jika bertemu? Kau akan menemuiku?"

Kris kembali terdiam. Menemui Yixing adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan saat ini, tapi..

"Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang tidur!"

"Mmm, baiklah.."

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Sekarang kau yang membuatku kaget"

"Kau harus kuat,sayang. Berada di pihakku membutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih."

"Aku tahu. Kita masih punya 10 kekuatan lainnya. Jangan khawatir."

"Dua belas kekuatan menjadi satu. Kedengarannya keren."

"Tentu"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Nyonya Wu."

"Selamat malam, Tuan tampan"

PIP


	2. Chapter 2 : seven message and a meeting

di acc aff-ku fic ini udah tamat, tapi pengen berbagi virus KRAY disini juga deh hehehe  
jadi kalo banyak yang baca, review dan minta dilanjut aku bakal post sampe tamat loh~ *modus*

So~

.

.

.

Happy reading, EXO-L Yeorobun~

.

.

.

* * *

Ini masih jam dua pagi tapi smatphone diatas meja nakasnya terus bergetar,hanya sesekali memang mungkin hanya sebuah pesan singkat. Dalam jumlah yang banyak pastinya. Yixing si pemilik smartphone itu akhirnya memutuskan meraih benda itu meski dengan mata yang masih terpejam, berniat mengetahui orang gila mana yang mengiriminya pesan sebanyak itu dipagi buta begini.

(message 1)

From : Kriseu

_Aku sedang ingin memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku baik kan?_

23-05-2014 01:48

(message 2)

From : Kriseu

_Aku sungguh akan memenuhi keinginanmu, tuan Zhang yang tampan. Kenapa kau malah tidak membalas pesanku?_

23-05-2014 01:51

(message 3)

From :Kriseu

_Kau tidur atau sengaja tidak membalas pesanku? Ayolah, Kris yang tampan dan baik disini~ jadi balas pesanku!_

23-05-2014 02:00

(message 4)

From : Kriseu

_Ayo bangun pemalas! Aku ada didepan dorm._

23-05-2014 02:03

(message 5)

From : Kriseu

_Kemarin kau bilang ingin aku menemuimu? Sekarang aku disini. Jadi cepat keluar dan temui aku! Aku menunggumu,sayang. Disini dingin lho~_

23-05-2014 02:05

(message 6)

From : Kriseu

_Jangan lupa pakai jaket tebal, syal, serta beaniemu._

23-05-2014 02:07

(message 7)

_Satu lagi, jangan sampai member lain tau. Termasuk Luhan. Kau selalu menceritakan semua hal padanya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini,Xing. Aku menunggumu._

23-05-2014 02:10

Yixing membuang nafasnya kasar melihat isi dari ketujuh pesan yang ia terima pagi-pagi buta ini. Sesuai dugaannya, saat dua kata 'orang gila' itu muncul yang ia pikirkan hanya satu nama. Kris. Tapi tetap saja senyum manis itu menghiasi wajahnya lengkap dengan cekung mungil dipipi kanannya. Ia senang tentu saja, ini sudah hampir satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Kemarin memang Yixing yang terus-terusan merengek minta bertemu tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Kris lah yang akan menemuinya sendiri. Meski dengan waktu yang harusnya masih digunakan untuk jam tidur.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyingkap selimut biru tebalnya dengan perlahan,menapaki telapak kakinya pada lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia bergegas mengambil hoodie tebal dan sedikit kebesaran miliknya yang ia sampirkan dikursi. Mengabaikan tentang syal dan beanie. Ia lupa dimana menaruhnya, dan sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengingat-ingat. Sebelum memutar handle pintu, ia menengok kebelakang sesaat, kearah seseorang yang masih setia dengan alam mimpinya. Kris benar, seandainya tadi ia tidak diperingatkan pasti sekarang Yixing sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh diranjang itu. Membangunkannya dan bercerita bahwa Kris ada disini sekarang.

"Aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti padamu,Lu."

Lalu pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup sempurna.

"Mau kemana? "

Suara lembut yang terkesan dingin itu berhasil membuat pergerakan Yixing untuk membuka pintu utama dorm terhenti. Demi apapun ia diserbu oleh rasa gugup sekarang, si pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang paling tidak diharapakan untuk memergokinya saat ini.

"Aku tanya, kau mau kemana,Zhang Yixing?"

Oke, Yixing sudah berbalik badan dan benar saja ia menemukan sosok guardian EXO dengan tatapan dingin dan menuntutnya. Membuatnya merinding seketika. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa, yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana menjadi 'pembohong yang baik' .

"I.. itu, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku sekarang."

Bagus, Zhang Yixing. Bahkan Tao yang polos pun akan langsung tahu siapa 'seseorang' itu.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu? Bukankah seharusnya ia menemui kita semua disini?"

Apa aku sudah pernah bilang jika Yixing itu bukan pembohong yang baik? Caranya berbohong selalu saja mendatangkan masalah yang lebih besar. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sekarang. Otaknya tidak lagi mampu memikirkan alasan lain untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Pria dihadapannya ini, bukan hanya pintar tapi terlalu peka.

"Joonmyeon-ah, hanya sebentar saja."

Suara Yixing yang memang terkenal lembut kini semakin lirih dengan nada memohon yang kentara. Masih belum sanggup menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Apa jika aku melarangmu untuk pergi, kau akan menurutinya? "

Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, Yixing dibuat membeku saat raut terluka itu kembali ia lihat diwajah pria itu. Bahkan matanya juga menyiratkan permohonan yang besar.

Yixing tahu betul, jika pria ini masih cukup terluka oleh keputusan yang sudah diambil Kris. Tapi posisinya sebagai leader grup, melarangnya untuk bersikap egois. Dan menuntutnya untuk selalu memahami perasaan sebelas orang lainnya. Untuk saat ini, seorang Kim Joonmyeon adalah pria dewasa dengan keegoisan yang tak bisa dibendung. Meski tak bisa lagi memahami pikiran rekan leadernya, setidaknya ia butuh seseorang untuk ada disisinya walau bukan untuk memihaknya. Orang itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan cinta tak terbalas.

"Joon, maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, sekarang pertanyaanya kuubah. Jika Kris memintamu untuk ikut bersamanya, kau tentu akan setuju kan? "

"Kim Joonmyeon, please.. bisakah berhenti menanyakan semua omong kosong seperti itu?"

Kali ini suara itu bergetar, seiring dengan airmatanya yang turun mengalir. Yixing luar biasa bingung sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon tadi sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan yang beberapa hari ini ada dibenaknya. Apa jika ia ada dipihak Kris, ia juga harus terus berada disisi Kris? Bukankah itu juga berarti ia harus meninggalkan 10 orang lainnya?

"Well, omong kosong ini memberiku satu kesimpulan yang cukup menarik. Bisakah kau memilih antara kami atau dia? "

Tak bisakah Joonmyeon memberinya pertanyaan yang lebih mudah? Seperti, memilih untuk terus hidup atau mengalami kematian lebih cepat saat ini? Yixing akan dengan pasti memilih pilihan kedua sebagai jawabannya. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, pria bermarga Zhang itu berusaha keras agar emosi tak menguasai dirinya disaat seperti ini. Tapi kalimat yang Joonmyeon kembali ucapkan membuat Yixing kalah telak melawan emosinya..

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Pergilah bersamanya, aku tidak akan menahanmu.."

PLAK!

Tepat saat kalimatnya selesai terucap, rasa panas langsung menjalar dipipi kanannya. Itu Yixing yang menamparnya dengan keras. Joonmyeon kembali menatap pria didepannya yang juga terlihat shock, mungkin tamparan tadi adalah gerakan refleks darinya. Yixing masih diam tak bergerak sambil terus menatap telapak tangan kanannya seakan sebuah kesalahan telah terjadi disana.

"Pergi bersamanya malam ini, bukan berarti kau akan meninggalkan kami selamanya kan? Aku hanya memberimu izin malam ini. Jadi cepat temui dia, dan beri ia pelajaran."

Yixing tertegun, senyum malaikat milik leadernya kembali. Matanya yang semula membuat Yixing membeku karena dinginnya tatapan disana, kini mulai menghangat dan ikut menyipit seiring dengan senyum yang terukir. Apa maksud Joonnmyeon akan semua ini? Ia sudah mengijinkan Yixing menemui Kris sekarang? Tapi untuk apa semua pertanyaan yang menyudutkan itu?

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku terlalu menyudutkanmu,Xing. Aku hanya ingin kau paham jika ia yang memilih semua ini. Ia yang memilih pergi, bukan kita. Jadi kita akan tetap disini untuk menunggunya kembali kan?"

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengangguk meski otaknya belum sempurna memprosesnya. Joonmyeon masih dengan senyum hangatnya yang mempesona. Dari awal, Joonmyeon memang tak berniat apapun selain ingin memberitahu Yixing hal itu. Tapi perasaannya pada Yixing sempat membawanya pada ego yang tinggi. Rasa egois yang menyuruhnya untuk memaksa Yixing ada dipihaknya, membelanya.

Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya dan beniat untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan pria cina disana dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah. Sebelum kembali menengok kearah Yixing dan tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terlihat memerah itu.

"Dan terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku untuk kembali pada niat awalku, Zhang. Selamat malam. "

Dia masih sama. Tinggi, tampan dengan balutan hoodie abu-abu besarnya serta syal merah yang sama dengan milik Yixing, dan matanya yang meski terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata besar tak mampu menghalangi tatapan tajam yang sekaligus memancarkan kelembutannya. Yixing masih tak melakukan apapun selain menangis dalam diam dihadapan pria tinggi itu. Padahal isi kepalanya terus berteriak agar ia memeluk si tinggi erat dan membasahi hoodie mahal pria itu dengan air matanya. Namun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air yang turun dari matanya saja Yixing tidak sanggup. Yixing mengira jika pria dihadapannya ini telah menggunakan sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Well, salahkan Baekhyun yang kemarin mengajaknya nonton film Harry Potter secara marathon.

Sementara Kris juga tak jauh beda, ia masih terdiam ditempatnya. Pandangannya tak bisa melepas sosok indah didepannya. Yixing mengenakan hoodie putih yang kupluknya menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Telihat seperti malaikat suci ditengah pekatnya kegelapan malam. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak bersahabat. Ia mengenal Yixing hampir tujuh tahun, kenapa tingkahnya itu seperti orang yang baru pertama bertemu? Kris mengomel dalam hati. Tapi melihat Yixing yang mulai menangis dihadapannya, membuatnya refleks bergerak maju mendekat. Ia mengira Yixing kedinginan tanpa syalnya, terlihat dari asap tipis yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. Bibir? Entah sejak kapan pandangan Kris fokus kearah sana.

"Seingatku tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk mengenakan jaket, syal, dan beanie. Apa aku sudah mulai pikun sepertimu, hm? Atau kamu yang memang suka membantahku? "

Kris bergerak cepat melepaskan lilitan syal merah di lehernya, lalu melilitkanya kembali pada leher Yixing. Terlihat romantis memang jika kita melihatnya di sebuah drama. Tapi tidak jika aktor utamanya adalah Kris, ia malah sengaja mengetatkan lilitan syal itu hingga Yixing kembali mengeluarkan gerakan refleksnya untuk memukul bagian belakang kepala Kris. Menghasilkan ringisan yang memilukan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Aku lupa dimana meletakan kedua benda itu dan seseorang pasti akan marah-marah jika harus menungguku lebih lama lagi untuk mencarinya terlebih dulu."

Yixing-nya yang cerewet telah kembali dan Kris bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia seperti bukan melihat seorang Zhang Yixing tadi, yang hanya menangis dalam diam dihadapannya. Yixing memang orang yang lembut dan penuh perhatian tapi jika sudah bersama Kris sikap brutalnya bisa keluar kapan saja. Ckck

"This is my Yixing~ oh, dan terimakasih sudah mau memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang sudah menunggu hampir dua jam ditengah kegelapan ini."

Pria manis itu dibuat tertegun sejenak. Kris sudah menunggu hampir dua jam? Eh tapi biarkan saja, salahnya sendiri mengajak bertemu mendadak di tengah malam pula. Dan hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat-dalam jumlah banyak tentunya- bukannya akan lebih efektif jika menelpon? Dasar bule pelit! Rutuk Yixing dalam hati.

"Itu salahmu! Jadi jangan mengeluh!"

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Mereka mulai bingung, hal apa yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah ini. Membiarkan waktu seolah melambat untuk mereka. Memberi mereka kesempatan untuk sekedar menatap satu sama lain yang entah kapan lagi bisa mereka lakukan. Bahkan matahari akan segera muncul beberapa jam lagi, itu artinya waktu mereka disini tidak banyak karena sebentar lagi jalan setapak depan dorm mereka akan dilalui banyak orang.

Yixing membenarkan letak syal merah dilehernya. Lalu berdehem dan mulai bicara kembali.

"Apa kita hanya akan disini terus? "

Kris yang sejak tadi entah memandang apa kini kembali fokus pada pria didepannya. Benar juga, mereka tidak mungkin disini terus kan?

"Mau pergi ke Hangang?"

Dan Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan dimple manis yang terlihat melengkapi senyumnya. Kris sadar jika ini adalah senyum pertama yang ia lihat dari kekasihnya sejak masalah yang terjadi.

Hampir pukul 3 pagi saat mereka berjalan santai menyusuri tepian sungai Han. Langit masih gelap dan udara dingin masih menusuk meski bulan ini belum memasuki musim gugur. Pria yang lebih muda terlihat memasukan tangannya pada saku hoodienya, beruntung masih ada syal merah yang menghangatkan bagian lehernya. Mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada Kris nanti.

"Sudah sangat lama kita tidak kesini ya?" itu Yixing yang memilih untuk mulai bicara. Ia cukup bosan dengan kesunyian yang ada. Sementara pria yang juga berjalan disampingnya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Membuat kehangatan secara ajaib menyusup diantara keduanya.

"Ya, cukup lama."

Jawaban singkat Kris membuat Yixing mendengus kesal, ia sudah berusaha membuat percakapan berjalan tapi jawaban Kris malah membuat percakapan itu terputus kembali. Yixing tidak mengerti sejak kapan mereka menjadi canggung seperti ini. Padahal saat didepan dorm tadi mereka masih bicara-tepatnya berdebat- seperti biasa. Dan sekarang seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat mereka merasa harus lebih 'formal' . Jika pertemuan mereka hanya seperti ini saja, Yixing benar-benar menyesal mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang berharga. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya sangat ingin bertemu Kris kemarin-kemarin. Namun ia jadi ragu untuk menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kris? "

"Hmm.." yang ditanya masih tetap memandang lurus kedepan. Membuat keraguan Yixing bertambah besar saja.

"Boleh tanya? " yah jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Belum tentu mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu dekat ini kan? Uhh, Yixing jadi ingin menangis.

"Tentu. Apa itu? "

Kris kembali menoleh padanya namun tak membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Jadi pria manis disampingnya juga ikut berjalan kembali.

"Apa kau berpikir jika kau hebat?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yixing dengan alis tebalnya yang berkerut menampilkan raut bingung yang tampan bagi Yixing. Tapi kali ini malah Yixing yang tetap berjalan, meninggalkan pria tinggi itu beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Kris segera mensejajarkan kembali langkahnya dengan Yixing. Dan memutuskan untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa memberi Yixing pertanyaan yang dapat mengungkapkan rasa bingungnya.

"Tidak. Suaraku standar, danceku masih kaku, rap ku juga masih berantakan. Aku tidak hebat, aku payah."

Yixing yang terus berjalan membuat Kris tak bisa sama sekali membaca raut wajahnya. Beberapa saat Yixing masih diam dan hanya terus berjalan. Suara langkah kakinya yang bergesekan dengan aspal jadi terdengar jelas. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa meringis saat ingat jika pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu mungkin tak menyukai jawabannya. Kris ingat, kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Xing?"

"Jadi karena itu.." gumaman lirih itu terdengar meski samar. Jadi Kris memilih untuk bertanya kembali.

"Apa? "

Langkah pria disampingnya mendadak berhenti, membuat Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yixing kini menghadap Kris dengan sempurna. Bahkan iris coklatnya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata pria tinggi itu. Membuat Kris gugup sendiri ditatap sedalam itu olehnya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku ini hebat? "

Menelan ludahnya sendiri terasa sulit bagi Kris. Suara pria didepannya begitu lembut namun tak ada satupun ekspresi yang mampu dibaca oleh Kris.

"Ya tentu saja. Kau masuk vocal line dalam grup, posisimu sebagai lead dance juga tidak ada yang meragukan, kau juga bisa rap meski masih jarang ditunjukan depan publik. Menurutku kamu yang terbaik"

Kris memaksakan untuk tersenyum meyakinkan diakhir kalimat. Bahkan tanpa diyakinkan seperti itu harusnya Yixing sadar jika dirinya memang hebat dan punya banyak bakat. Toh semua orang juga tahu itu –Kris bicara dalam hati. Tapi apa maksud Yixing bertanya seperti ini sih? Ingin membandingkan Kris dengan dirinya begitu? Tentu saja Kris akan kalah telak.

Kris melihat bahwa pria didepannya mengangguk masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Entah darimana ia belajar ekspresi seperti itu.

"Jadi apa aku dan yang lain harus menjadi payah dulu agar kau bisa bertahan lagi bersama kami? "

Pertanyaan Yixing selanjutnya membuat Kris paham akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini dibawa. Sudah satu minggu, namun hanya Yixing lah orang yang terlihat tidak memikirkan permasalahan ini. Ia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja saat menelpon atau mengabari Kris. Tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan seorang Zhang Yixing pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan kini saat Yixing mulai membahasnya dan meminta alasannya? Yang bisa Kris lakukan adalah mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagi.

"Kalian bukan orang-orang yang payah."

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa membuatmu bertahan? "

Sebuah pancaran pengharapan terlihat jelas dari tatapannya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat,lalu setelahnya mulai mendekat kearah tubuh yang lebih pendek didepannya. Sudah sedekat ini bahkan dahi Yixing telah sempurna menempel di dada Kris. Tak ada lagi yang mengahalangi mereka untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman lewat sebuah pelukan. Ya, Yixing segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kris memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa mendengar detak menenangkan dalam dada bidang itu. Tangan besar milik Kris pun tak tinggal diam, merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ini adalah kontak fisik pertama mereka setelah satu minggu berpisah. Dan keinginan Yixing untuk membasahi hoodie mahal Kris dengan airmatanya terwujud sudah.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Bukan kalian yang harus menjadi payah. Tapi aku yang harus menjadi hebat agar bisa bersama kalian selamanya. Dan bagiku menjadi hebat butuh sedikit waktu menyendiri. Bukankah sesuatu yang baik butuh pengorbanan? Sekarang aku sedang berkorban dan hasil yang baik akan menjadi imbalannya. Kau masih mempercayaiku? "

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut dibisikkan lembut oleh Kris tepat ditelinga Yixing. Sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Jika mereka sekarang berada dikamar mungkin Yixing sudah jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ia hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil sebagai responnya. Airmatanya masih mengalir seiring dengan dekapan Kris pada tubuhnya yang semakin erat.

"Joonmyeon memergokiku saat akan keluar menemuimu tadi."

"Benarkah? "

Kris refleks sedikit menarik dirinya dari pelukan karena terkejut. Tapi tentu saja Yixing menolah mentah-mentah melepaskan dekapan hangat itu. Akhirnya pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Yixing dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kami sempat berdebat dan berakhir dengan aku yang menamparnya."

Ini lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi Kris, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam pada posisinya. Yixing-nya bukan orang yang kasar-pengecualian jika bersama Kris-, bahkan ia tergolong sangat lembut dan sabar. Lalu ketika emosinya tak lagi terkontrol pastilah ada hal yang sangat menyakitinya.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah paham. Joonmyeon hanya berusaha memberitahuku bahwa ia akan tetap menunggumu kembali. Aku sudah berhasil menjadi orang jahat ya, Kris?"

Yixing mengeratkan dekapannya saat bayangan peristiwa tadi kembali melintas. Pertama kalinya ia semarah itu, juga pertama kalinya ia menggunakan kekerasan pada seeorang. Dan orang itu adalah Joonmyeon, seseorang yang ia segani selama ini. Kris sudah menduganya jika Yixing juga pasti merasa terpukul dan begitu bersalah. Yixing dan Joonmyeon memang cukup dekat bahkan Kris pernah memprotes hal itu pada Yixing. Jadi bukan hal wajar jika mereka berdua sampai bertengkar hebat seperti itu meski Yixing sudah bilang bahwa itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan Kris bersumpah jika ia tak ingin mendengar lebih detail permasalahan yang diperdebatkan mereka berdua, percayalah, ia sudah tahu intinya saat kata 'mu' muncul dipenjelasan Yixing. Benar, sang Dduizhang sekarang tak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang terus menerus menghindari sebuah kata 'penjelasan' .

"Kamu masih orang yang baik. Saat kau benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Jongdae nanti, baru aku akan menganggapmu penjahat. Mengerti? "

Akhirnya Kris bisa bernafas lega saat mendengar sosok dalam dekapannya tertawa kecil. Perlahan Yixing mengangkat kepalanya namun masih dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Kris. Memperlihatkan senyum manis secerah mataharinya pada Kris meski sisa air dimatanya masih mencoba untuk kembali jatuh. Lalu cekung mungil dipipi kanannya yang melengkapi membuat Kris tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi setiap inchi wajah manis dihadapannya. Yixing terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Hehehe. Omong-omong Jongdae terlihat semakin tampan sekarang jadi aku tidak akan menyesal jika berselingkuh dengannya nanti."

"Lihat saja kalau berani!"

"Memang kau mau apa? Oh, aku bahkan berniat menjadi seme untuk Lulu~ "

Ciuman-ciuman manis itu berhenti digantikan dengan tatapan super tajam dari Kris. Tapi menurut Yixing itu justru terlihat cute. Hehe..

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun, Nyonya. Termasuk menculik Sehun untuk kujadikan uke."

"Uh, itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Kita bertukar pasangan begitu? Well, setidaknya 'posisiku' berubah."

Mengedikan bahunya dan memasang tampang tidak peduli. Membuat Kris memaksa untuk menarik diri dari dekapan Yixing. Oke, ia mulai kesal sekarang.

"Kau berhasil membuatku kesal. Jadi sekarang hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini."

Raut wajah dihadapannya yang kentara sekali sedang menahan kesal membuat Yixing tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras sampai harus menunduk saat dirasa otot-otot didaerah perutnya mulai kram. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa sampai seperti ini yang jelas Yixing merasa lepas dan semuanya terasa lebih ringan. Sementara sang objek tertawa kini malah ikut tersenyum. Ia rela dinistakan Yixing terus asalkan bisa melihat pria manis itu tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Tiga menit dan tawa itu mulai melemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan Yixing mulai sibuk menghapus sisa airmatanya. Entah yang disebabkan oleh tangisnya atau tawa kerasnya tadi. Selesai, dan kini senyum manis disertai dimple itu kembali. Kris kembali dibuat membeku. Dan semakin membeku saat langkah Yixing membawa posisi mereka kembali tanpa jarak, lalu Yixing yang menjinjitkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya bisa mengecup lembut permukaan bibir Kris. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. Yixing hanya ingin menunjukan seberapa besar rasa cintanya bukan hanya sebuah hasrat semata.

"Tapi bagaimana ini? Hanya satu orang yang sedang sangat kucintai dan baru saja mendapat ciuman dariku."

Yixing hanya menarik wajahnya untuk memutuskan kontak lembut bibir mereka. Tak berpengaruh dengan jarak antara mereka. Hidung mereka saja masih saling bersentuhan. Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan super polos itu? Jangan merona,Kris, jangan merona. Atau Yixing bisa benar-benar merubah 'posisi' kalian. Ukh..

"K.. kalau.. begitu, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi jahat."

Lalu Zhang Yixing kembali menunjukan senyumnya. Rasanya Kris ingin mati saja saat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Well, menjadi orang baik juga tidak buruk kan? Aku jadi orang baik saja deh."

Bernafas. Itu yang pertama kali Kris lakukan saat ia dan Yixing berada di jarak aman. Jika saja keadaan memungkinkan ia benar-benar ingin memberi pria manis itu pelajaran. Yah, mungkin dengan berhubungan seks sampai ia tak bisa berjalan? Ups!

Begitu sadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah menemukan Yixing kembali berjalan dan sudah sepuluh langkah jauhnya. Kris terburu-buru mengejar sosok pencinta unicorn itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung pergi? "

Yixing kembali membuka suaranya saat Kris sudah berjalan disampingnya. Pertanyaan Yixing kali ini membuat Kris tersadar akan waktu. Ia melirik jam tangannya, jam empat lewat. Bahkan sinar matahari mulai terlihat meski masih mengintip malu. Waktu selalu saja menjadi hal yang mereka lupakan jika sedang bersama seperti ini. Lalu Kris mulai berandai-andai jika kekuatan Time Controller milik Tao itu sungguh ada, ia akan dengan senang hati membuat waktu berhenti berjalan untuk saat ini.

"Hmm. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. "

Selama tiga jam ini ia bertemu dan berbincang langsung dengan Yixing berhasil membuatnya tak lagi memikirkan hal lain. Tiga jam, hanya untuk Kris, Lay, dan EXO.

"Apa jika aku bertanya 'kapan akan kembali' kau akan menjawabnya? "

Kris menarik nafas. Mengisi pasokan udara di paru-parunya yang mulai mengempis.

"Tentu. "

"Kapan kau akan kembali? "

Menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membuat diri mereka saling berhadapan.

"Secepatnya. Saat aku sudah bisa menyebut diriku sendiri hebat. Saat itu aku kembali pada kalian. Jadi tunggu aku ya?! "

Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum dan cekung mungil itu otomatis ikut muncul. Menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali dengan semangat. Membuat Kris gemas sendiri.

"Aye, Kapten! Perintah dari leader kedua diterima. Aku pegang janjimu, jadi jangan coba-coba ingkar! "

Sekarang mata sipitnya dibuat memicing dan mencoba mengintimidasi Kris. Dan Kris pun menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kembali pria yang sangat dicintainya itu ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Mengusap lembut punggung sempit Yixing, memberi sebuah keyakinan secara tak terungkap disana. Sudahkah ia berterimakasih akan kehadiran makhluk bermarga Zhang ini dihidupnya? Ia akan jadi orang taat mulai saat ini karena ingin terus mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas kehadiran Zhang Yixing.

"Terima kasih, Yixing. Aku sangat mencintaimu. "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu."

.

.

.

.

"Saat aku kembali nanti. Kau harus siap mengganti margamu menjadi Wu. Karena aku akan langsung menikahimu, Nyonya."

* * *

terimakasih banyak buat,

xing mae30 : yap, akhirnya aku putusin post lanjutanya disini. baca dan review lagi ya~

snapbaekie : galau is not allowed here~ hehe udahan galaunya ah, kita semua kuat kok!

oke, kalianduaorangterbaikdariduaratusanorangyangbacaini /slap/

last, give me your comment if you want me to continued this story! pyong!


	3. Chapter 3 : packet?

mulai chapter ini, bahasa akan semakin tidak baku. jadi ya gitu..

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

* * *

**Yixing's side**

Laptop baru saja ku-shut down. Dan sekarang kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing, mungkin karena perubahan perasaan yang drastis selama streaming acara tadi. Aku mencoba berbaring ditempat tidur untuk meredakannya. Sejak awal menonton aku tidak merubah posisiku-tengkurap didepan laptop- hal itu membuat keluhanku bertambah, badanku kaku dan pegal. Selama berbaring itu, aku kembali memikirkan acara yang baru kutonton secara streaming tadi. Diawal, aku masih tertawa geli saat melihat kami yang memainkan games-games atau saat dorm kami diekspos untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa melihat reaksi penonton saat itu yang sangat menyukainya. Oh, aku bahagia jika fans bahagia! Tapi saat menuju ending aku sudah terdiam berusaha menahan sesuatu, puncaknya adalah ketika kami semua berkumpul melingkar, melakukan tos dengan teriakan 'saranghaja!'. Airmata sial ini kembali keluar dari mataku. Aish, mataku yang indah ini kembali ternodai. Lagipula aku sudah pernah berjanji pada orang itu agar tidak sering menangis. Sebenarnya, orang itu sih yang memaksaku berjanji. Saat kutanya alasannya, dia bilang 'karena aku tidak ada disisimu lagi untuk menghapus airmatamu'. Terdengar romantis memang, tapi percayalah saat itu aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon darinya. Lalu ia langsung kembali menghubungiku dengan rengekan yang memintaku untuk tidak pernah lagi menutup telpon sepihak. Ck, si jangkung menyebalkan itu! Untung saja aku mencintainya.

**Drrrt drtt drrrtt**

Suara getaran dimeja nakas membuatku mengumpati pelaku utamanya, smartphoneku. Aku masih menghiraukannya terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari kasur barang satu senti. Tapi benda itu seakan mengejekku dengan terus bergetar, ini bukan imajinasiku, aku serius. Bahkan aku bisa melihat smarthphone bercasing ungu itu menyeringai padaku! Oke, yang satu ini imajinasiku. Tangan kananku bergerak untuk meraihnya sebagi tanda menyerah. Sekarang aku berniat untuk mengumpati seseorang yang membuat benda ini bergetar.

"Xing?"

Ah, syukurlah. Sepertinya orang ini akan panjang umur.

"Hmm.."

Aku meraih guling untuk menyamankan posisiku. Aku teringat Luhan yang belum kembali kekamar jam segini. Itu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku saja sih, agar tidak terlalu fokus pada si penelpon.

"Belum tidur kan?"

"Sudah."

"Seingatku kamu ga punya kebiasaan mengangkat telpon saat tidur."

"Mungkin saja sudah lupa."

"Aku ga akan lupa semua tentangmu."

Dia mengucap tiap katanya satu per satu dengan suara rendah dan dalam. Aku tersenyum merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyusup seiring dengan tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kamu kaya anak TK yang belajar mengeja kata."

"Aku sedang mencoba romantis, Zhang. Tidak peka sekali!"

"Kau dan caramu mencoba romantis itu selalu gagal dimataku, Wu."

Bertaruh denganku, bibirnya pasti sedang bergerak mencibir kalimatku atau yang terburuk bibir itu mengerucut dengan sok imutnya. Tapi omong-omong kenapa aku jadi membayangkan bibirnya?

"Tapi selalu berhasil pada orang lain."

"Siapa yang kamu maksud orang lain?"

"Fans. Kamu pikir siapa? Kekasihku kan bilang aku selalu gagal."

Oh, rencanaku untuk membombardir-nya harus ditunda. Kupikir ia benar-benar punya 'orang lain' disana.

"Ku pikir Ace."

"Bohong! Kamu sedang mengira aku selingkuh kan?"

Bingo!

"Aku bisa langsung meminta Tao mematahkan lehermu jika itu terjadi."

Terdengar helaan nafas disana tapi setelahnya ia terkekeh ringan. Tanpa sadar aku mimilin tali gulingku, menunggu tanggapannya dengan cemas. Salahkan rumor tentangnya diluar sana!

"Aku mencintaimu. Jika masih ada kalimat yang bisa membuatmu lebih percaya padaku, beri tahu aku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Zhang Yixing."

"Apa?"

"Ucapkan kalimat itu sekarang, Kris bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Zhang Yixing. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu nanti. Kita akan tinggal ditempat terpencil, berdua, oh mungkin akan ada anak yang kita adopsi.."

"Cukup! Kenapa banyak sekali yang ditambahkan!"

Orang ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Membuatku harus kembali melanggar janji karena sekarang airmataku kembali keluar meski aku sedang merasa bahagia. Uh, Kris memang sialan!

"Karena aku ingin mengatakan semua itu. Rencana masa depan."

"Masa depanmu!"

"Masa depan kita, sayang."

"Terserah."

Kali ini dia sudah tertawa, puas sekali. Sementara aku menenangkan diri, membenamkan wajahku ke guling yang kupeluk. Seandainya dia disini maka wajahnya lah yang kubenamkan ditanah. Sekali lagi, dia beruntung karena aku mencintainya.

"Jadi sudah percaya?"

"Hmm.."

"Good boy~"

"…"

"Zhang?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku menontonnya."

"Siapa?"

"Kalian."

"Lalu?"

Hening sejenak. Orang diujung telpon seperti sedang mempersiapkan diri. Terdengar menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sementara aku juga melakukan hal yang tidak jauh beda. Kami tau bicara hal ini akan berat.

"Chanyeol sepertinya semakin bersemangat belajar bahasa mandarin."

"Ya. Dan dia kehilangan guru mandarin favoritnya."

"Tapi dia masih punya guru hebat yang lain."

"Hebat bukan berarti favorit."

"Benar juga. Aku tetap akan jadi favoritnya."

"Pamer!"

"Hehehe. Tapi aku suka sekali moment anak itu dengan Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, mereka cute sekali, Yixing."

"Sekarang kamu terdengar seperti chanbaek shipper diluar sana."

"Eh, siapa bilang? Aku ini kray shipper tau! Aku jadi fanboy-nya Lay EXO sekarang. Tadi dia terlihat manis sekali loh dengan kemeja putih dan jeans hitam. Oh, rambut hitamnya itu kesukaanku! Kyaaa~"

Aku tertawa, berguling-gulingan dikasur. Aduh, bayangan wajahnya yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi membuatku ingin mati tertawa. Ditambah 'kyaa~' disana yang terasa sangat memaksa. Kris berhasil membuat pembicaraan tentang hal ini jadi lebih mudah. Dengan usaha keras aku menghentikan tawa, teringat member lain yang mungkin sudah bergelung dengan mimpinya masing-masing.

"Begini lebih baik. Jangan nangis terus, mukamu terlihat aneh dan menyedihkan."

"Kamu tau aku nangis tadi? Dan mukaku tidak aneh! Fans bilang aku tetap tampan saat menangis!"

" Mereka kan fans mu tentu saja akan bilang begitu. Hanya menebak sih, tapi aku benar kan?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ini serius, bukan berniat untuk mengalihkan ejekannya atau apa. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, meski tiap malam seperti ini kami selalu berhubungan lewat telpon. Tapi tetap saja, aku merindukan keberadaannya disisiku. Kris terdiam, entah kenapa aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum disebrang sana. Senyumnya yang tampan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing."

Kalimat cinta darinya, aku masih belum terbiasa. Kupu-kupu tak kasat mata didalam perutku selalu berterbangan saat mendengarnya, membuat perasaan menggelitik yang nyaman.

"Terlalu banyak kata cinta hari ini, Kris. Itu bikin aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Takut nantinya gaada lagi kata cinta yang tersisa untukku darimu dimasa depan."

Ini terlalu melankolis, aku tau. Kubilang salahkan rumor yang banyak diluar sana!

"Konyol sekali, Zhang."

"Aku tau."

"Jangan percaya apapun yang orang lain katakan tentangku. Kamu hanya perlu percaya sama setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Mengerti tidak?"

"Mengerti, naga bodoh! Jangan membentakku!"

"Maaf. Habis kamu suka sekali bikin aku main kasar."

"Itu ambigu sekali, Kris. Jangan diteruskan."

"Hehehe, menangkap maksudku ya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan diteruskan. Atau aku tutup telponnya?"

"Oke oke. Aku kalah, tenagamu cukup kuat."

"Itu masih ambigu. Aku akan benar-benar.."

"Baiklah maaf. Bercanda, kenapa sensitive sekali sih? Hari ini Luhan mengataimu cantik atau apa"

"Aku akan membawakannya kaca besar jika dia berani berkata seperti itu."

Enak saja dikatai cantik oleh si princess Lulu. Kepribadiannya memang manly, tapi wajahnya tetap saja beauty. Omong-omong, kemana Luhan? Kenapa belum kembali ya?

"Bicara tentang Luhan, dia menjagamu dengan baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Luhan bukan bodyguard atau semacamnya, Kris."

"Benar. Siapa juga yang mau menyewanya sebagai bodyguard dengan badan kurus begitu?"

"Luhan memang kurus tapi dia lebih kuat darimu."

"Lihat, siapa yang sedang membela orang lain didepan kekasihnya sendiri? Aku mencurigai kalian."

Bisa kupastikan mata berwarna hitam itu memicing. Alis ulat bulunya saling menyatu. Memasang tampang curiga yang menurutku berlebihan. Jauh dengannya membuatku melatih imajinasi.

"Luhan terlalu manis untukku. Tipeku sekarang ini Jongdae atau Joonmyeon juga semakin tampan sekarang."

"Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing. Aku selalu membantah saat kamu curiga aku selingkuh, tapi kamu malah dengan enteng menyebut tipemu didepanku. Lalu jangan kira aku tidak tahu kamu jalan beberapa kali dengan member boyband lain. Siapa itu.. libra, virgo, lion.."

"Leo."

"Iya, Leo! Ngaku, kamu pernah jalan sama dia kan selama aku gaada?"

Kris si cerewet dengan sifat pencemburunya. Aku akan tertawa jika dia sedang dalam mode seperti itu sekaligus bersyukur dalam hati. Ayolah, bukankah cemburu itu tanda cinta? Lagipula aku juga sering seperti itu padanya. Cemburu.

"Berhenti tertawa dan jawab aku, nyonya!"

"Kamu mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Ck memang yang bohong seperti apa?"

"Ya, aku jalan beberapa kali dengan Taekwoon hyung. Dia orang yang menyenangkan, bisa membuatku melupakanmu dan masalah yang kamu buat. Aku suka dia mungkin nantinya akan mencintainya. Jadi Kris Wu, kita putus saja sekarang. Aku lebih butuh seseorang yang akan terus ada disampingku."

Bisa kudengar deru nafas cepat disana, Kris pasti sedang menstabilkan emosinya. Aku tidur tengkurap dengan guling yang masih kupeluk erat. Ucapanku tadi menyakitkan. Bukan hanya untuk Kris, tapi juga aku. Well, kebohongan itu memang menyakitkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal, Zhang."

"Apa?"

"Semua hal tadi akan selamanya jadi kebohongan. Tidak akan menjadi nyata."

"Aku janji."

Dia menghela nafas, ketara sekali kelegaan yang dia rasakan. Aku juga lega.

"Bagus. Sekarang jawaban jujurnya."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Yang jujur hanya segitu?"

"Em, tapi aku tau kamu bisa ngerasain ketulusan dijawaban itu."

"Dasar pembaca pikiran!"

"Itu kekuatan rahasiaku."

Dan suara tawa kembali kudengar, "Kamu bahagia kan, Kris?" tanyaku pelan. Entah terdengar atau tidak ditengah tawanya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia hidup dengan baik sekarang.

"Aku bahagia, pangeran changsa. Jangan khawatir!"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Yang lain juga pasti senang."

"Xing, setelah menonton tadi aku jadi merasa jahat sekali pada kalian."

"Tak apa. Ini jalanmu meraih mimpi, dan kami akan mencari jalan kami disini. Kita hanya berbeda jalan dengan tujuan yang tetap sama."

"Sejak kapan pacarku sebijaksana ini?"

"Sejak aku jadi tumpuan yang lain. Bahkan Joonmyeon meminta kekuatan padaku."

"Karena kamu hebat, nyonya Wu."

Sial. Suara berat itu membuatku menangis lagi. Tapi hanya disaat seperti ini aku bisa menangis, tidak dilihat olehnya dan tanpa diketahui orang-orang yang menumpu padaku. Bukan, yang sebenarnya kami saling menopang. Aku mendapat kekuatan tambahan saat seseorang menjadikanku tumpuan. 'We are one' bukan hanya sebuah chant, tapi dasar dari kebersamaan kami

"Berhenti memanggilku nyonya serta merubah margaku seenaknya!"

"Makanya cepat terima lamaranku waktu itu."

Orang ini terobsesi sekali denganku sih.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima lamaran seperti itu. Cih, kamu pikir menikah hal yang main-main?"

"Baiklah tunggu aku kembali dan akan aku tunjukkan lamaran itu seperti apa. Aku tidak pernah main-main untuk hal yang sakral."

Aku tahu itu. Orang bodoh pun tau ia serius jika hal ini sudah beberapa kali dibahas. Aku hanya bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa, lagipula kami berdua masih muda. Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan sebelum mengikat sumpah sehidup semati dengannya dihadapan Tuhan. Oh, aku merinding membayangkan itu.

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kamu harus sukses dulu. Papa mama ku gaakan melepasku untuk orang yang ga lebih hebat dariku."

Bagus, Zhang. Sekarang kau membahas orangtuamu, salah satu hal sensitive dalam hubungan kalian.

"Tidak masalah. Film debutku sebagai aktor akan segera dirilis, itu langkah awal yang baik untuk menjadi sukses. Tunggu saja!"

Kris sepertinya mengerti. Ia tak membahas bagian 'papa mama' disana, mungkin juga ia belum siap membahasnya. Untuk sekarang biarkan kami hanya menjalankan hubungan seperti ini.

"Kau dan sikap percaya dirimu yang berlebihan, terkutuklah!"

"Kutukan yang indah."

"Dasar gila!"

"Tidurlah."

Perintahnya membuatku mengingat akan waktu yang terus berjalan, jam dinding bermotif rusa dikamar ini menunjukan pukul dua belas malam lewat sepuluh menit. Sudah larut rupanya. Bicara dengannya memang selalu membuatku lupa waktu. Aku pun menguap, bahkan aku tidak sadar dengan mataku yang mulai terasa berat. Bagaimana bisa orang itu lebih memahamiku dibanding diriku sendiri?

"Kamu selalu bikin aku lupa waktu."

Aku mengomel padanya lalu terdengar kekehan kecil disana. Menata bantal dan guling dikasurku lalu mulai berbaring, menarik selimut unguku sempai kebatas mata dengan smartphone yang masih menempel ditelingaku.

"Jika aku titip salam untuk member lain, apa mereka akan menerimanya?"

"Akan kucoba sampaikan."

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salam, permintaan maaf, dan ucapan terimakasihku pada yang lain."

"Tidak bisa kujamin jika titipannya sebanyak itu."

"Kamu bilang akan mencobanya! Aku juga mengirimkan sesuatu ke dorm kalian, mungkin akan sampai besok pagi."

"Bukan sesuatu seperti bangkai tikus atau sekantung darah kan?"

"Memang aku psikopat! Sudah tidur sana!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris."

**PIP**

Kulempar smartphone-ku kesisi kasurku yang kosong. Menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhku kedalam balutan selimut hangat, sehangat pipiku yang pasti sedang memerah. Semua terasa lebih baik meski hanya mengobrol dengannya lewat line telpon. Aku sudah diambang batas kesadaran saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu seseorang yang mendekat kearahku dan berkata,

"Lama sekali sih telponannya. Aku sudah rela menunggu diluar untuk menjaga privasi kalian nih!"

Gerutuan Luhan jadi pengantarku kealam mimpi.

...

"HYUNG! KITA DAPAT KIRIMAN PAKET!"

Teriakan Tao berhasil membangunkanku. Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih suka bangun terlambat ditengah orang-orang yang punya suara melengking dan hobi berteriak. Aku buru-buru keluar kamar setelah bisa memproses teriakan Tao. Ranjang Luhan sudah kosong, entah dia tidak tidur disini semalam atau sudah bangun lebih dulu dariku pagi ini.

Diruang tengah hampir semua member sudah berkumpul, sisanya Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Minseok hyung mungkin didapur. Luhan juga terlihat dikerumunan yang sedang mengelilingi Tao dengan kotak cukup besar ditangannya.

"Apa ini tidak berbahaya, hyung? Bisa saja isinya bom."

Sehun dan sikap sok detektifnya. Aku harus menyuruhnya mengurangi bacaan komik.

"Tidak mungkin. Penjagaan disini kan sangat ketat, Sehunie." Aku ingin tertawa. Joonmyeon berkata seolah menenangkan, tapi raut wajahnya jelas sekali sedang cemas dan takut.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadikan reaksi member lain pagi ini sebagai hiburan, nanti saja kuberitahu siapa pengirim paket itu. Aku hanya memperhatikan kerumunan itu dari sofa.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun benar? Ini bom, kita akan meledak beberapa detik kedepan! Astaga!"

Suara baritone Chanyeol tak membantu sama sekali. Suasana tambah panik dengan gumaman cemas dimana-mana.

Kai, "Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan belum mengakui perasaanku pada Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun, "Tidak! Eyeliner mahalku akan musnah semua!"

Dan gumaman lain yang tidak bisa kudengar jelas. Sementara Tao sudah akan melempar kotak itu tapi tidak jadi karena leader kami yang berteriak, "Jangan! Nanti langsung meledak bagaimana?" lalu bisa kulihat Tao yang sudah hampir menangis.

Terkadang aku merasa EXO adalah kumpulan orang ajaib dengan reaksi berlebihannya. Kecuali aku, aku ini orang yang tenang dan kalem tau. Lama-lama aku tertawa juga, sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Sungguh, aku cinta semua memberku!

"Kamu bisa jelasin ini kan, Zhang Yixing?" ups! Pandangan semua orang kini tertuju padaku lengkap dengan Luhan yang berdiri didepanku memegang si kotak sumber masalah, "Buka ini!" aku menelan ludah.

Menarik nafas sebelum menerima kotak itu, lalu tersenyum menatap orang-orang disana yang memandang curiga padaku.

"Ini dari Kris. Kalau isinya aku tidak tau. Jadi kita buka sekarang saja?"

Dapat kulihat pandangan antusias mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Tao sudah tersenyum lebar, senang mendengar nama _role model_ mereka sebagai pengirim paket ini mungkin. Perlahan semua member bergerak mendekat kearahku, termasuk yang sejak tadi berkutat didapur. Jika seperti ini aku bersyukur, setidaknya mereka tidak membenci orang yang mengirim paket ini.

"Dia juga menitip salam, permintaan maaf, dan ucapan terimakasih pada kita." Ucapku sambil membuat bungkusan kotak.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga titip salam dan cinta kami pada Kris hyung." Jawaban dari Sehun membuatku menatapnya sejenak. Dia serius. Member lain juga terlihat menyetujui ucapan maknae kami ini. Aku melirik Joonmyeon yang kali ini benar-benar tersenyum menenangkan. Aku tersenyum membalas tatapan mereka semua. Sekali lagi, mereka tidak pernah membenci.

"Akan kusampaikan. Dan ini.. isi kotaknya!"

Coklat serta permen dalam berbagai bentuk dan rasa. Itu isinya. Beberapa detik masih sunyi, tapi bukan EXO namanya jika sunyi terlalu lama.

"Permen!" pekikan Jongdae jadi awal kerusuhan disini. Semua mulai berebut meraih isi kotak ini, aku sampai harus mundur demi menghindari luka fisik. Ck, apa maksud orang itu mengirimkan kami permen? Dia benar-benar berpikir jika kami kumpulan anak TK ya? Sialan!

"Eh, ada note-nya" seruan Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak aksi brutal disini, "Seseorang pernah bilang 'sesuatu yang manis bisa membuat perasaan lebih baik' jadi semoga kalian merasakan kebaikanku ini. EXO, saranghaja!"

Apaan? Dia pikir dia Santa Claus apa? Aku jadi merasa seperti di malam natal yang damai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

yaudah lah ya, pada tau kan acara yang dimaksud disini? iya, yang kampret itu. yang nontonnya dari ngakak gegulingan sampe nangis sesenggukan!  
aku emang bikinnya pas abis nonton tuh acara.

terus, udah pada nonton 902014 yang mv-nya yixing kan? iya kan? ganteng ya? taeyong juga sekilas mirip kris lagi, duh!

yap, ini balesan review-nya~

.796 : aahhh kamu juga kece kok^^ mungkin begitu, dari yang aku liat shipper ini couple masih belum banyak disini tapi di forum lain udah banyak yang akut loh.. makanya aku putusin buat post disini juga supaya yang suka sama mereka jg makin banyak! Hehe makasih ya, yixing namparnya penuh perasaan dong.. pasti pasti, stok ff kray punya-ku masih banyak tinggal nunggu posting aja kkkk~ EXO masih berduabelas kok, sampai kapanpun (setidaknya itu yang aku rasain)

.xing mae30 : jangan dibayangin kalo ga kuat mah hehehe sip sip ini dilanjut! Ayo review lagi~

.Ineedtohateyou : uname-mu bikin aku galau loh -_- terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut~ *kibar bendera Kray*

.pcyms7 : sedih-sedihnya cuma dikit kok, aku jg ga mau bikin orang lain sedih-sedihan lagi hehe.. aku pair mereka ya Cuma sebagai kakak adik yang saling menyayangi aja, selebihnya dunia aku ya di KrisLay. Tapi aku seneng banget kamu tetep suka ini, terimakasih^^

.sayaorchestra : berarti aku berhasil menyampaikan feel disini ya hehe.. terimakasih review-nya^^

.myunicorn91 : aku tau kamu ganti uname loh *abaikan* and welcome to the KRAY World! Yuhuuuu~

.myunicorn91 : berdoa aja yang terbaik buat mereka ya, mungkin kalimat ini udah basi tapi percaya aja apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Yang pasti aku percaya mereka ga akan saling benci dan akan menunggu tentunya~ acara kampret itu dibahas dichapter ini nih hehehe.. terimakasi^^

Twinkle Little Chen : Terimakasih terimakasih dan terimakasih^^

yang mau follow dan fav juga terimakasih~  
last,

give me your review if you want this story still continued! feel free to chat with me, guys~ pyeong!


	4. Chapter 4 : Telephathy?

**Yifan's side : Telepathy**

Mandi, sudah. Kaos oblong putih dan boxer, sudah kukenakan. BB Cream merk terkenal pun sudah teroles sempurna diwajah tampanku. Jika sudah begini, aku tinggal membanting diri dikasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. Oh, ini yang terbaik! Tapi lebih baik lagi kalo ada Yixing disampingku saat ini.

**Drrrtt ddrrt**

Hampir tengah malam. Jadi wajar smartphone berwarna putih dimeja nakas sana bergetar. Memang sudah dua bulan begitu tapi tidak untuk lima hari kebelakang ini, kami sibuk masing-masing dan hanya sempat berkirim pesan singkat. Akupun meraih benda itu dengan amat sangat berat hati. Bukan, bukannya aku tidak senang ditelpon pacar sendiri. Hanya saja malam ini aku lagi-lagi merasa mengantuk karena berbagai pertemuan dan proses syuting yang melelahkan. Mungkin Yixing tidak akan marah jika malam ini percakapan kami cuma sebentar dengan alasan aku yang sedang mengantuk. Ya tentu saja, Yixing kan _the most kind-hearted boyfriend in the world_.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ieuw, menjijikkan sekali Wu Yifan!"

Aku langsung terlonjak dan beranjak duduk dikasur. Ini bukan Yixing, tapi partner in crime-nya, si makhluk setengah rusa. Luhan!

"Luhan!"

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh. Yixing bersamamu kan?"

Masih setengah shock aku menggelengkan kepala tapi segera sadar orang yang bertanya tidak akan melihatnya. Tentu saja shock jika ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan menghubungiku sejak, ehem, aku pergi. Ini pasti hal yang penting.

"Tidak, kenapa memang?"

"Aku terbangun dan Yixing tidak ada dikamar sudah aku cari keliling dorm juga tidak ada. Padahal sebelumnya kami tidur bersama.."

"Tidur bersama?"

Hanya sedikit curiga. Luhan itu manis-manis juga berbahaya. Sejenis kaya Yixing.

"Tidur dikamar yang sama. Astaga, Kris! Sekarang gaada waktu buat cemburu."

"Oke baiklah. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Yixing sungguh tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak, Luhan. Untuk apa aku bohong padamu?"

"Kamu di Korea?"

Aku diam sebentar. Keberadaanku masih harus jadi rahasia untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Bahkan Yixing pun tidak tahu hal ini.

"Sudah menghubungi nomornya?"

"Sudah! Tapi tidak diangkat. Aku khawatir sekali. Tau sendiri pacarmu itu ceroboh dan pelupa. Aku tidak bisa mencarinya keluar dorm sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini kan sudah malam, diluar sepi dan gelap. Nanti kalo aku liat hantu gimana?"

Benar-benar, seperti ini masih menyebut dirinya manly.

"Biar kucoba menghubunginya. Kamu tenang dulu. Yang lain tau?"

"Tidak ada yang tau. Cuma aku yang bangun sekarang. Apa sebaiknya aku beri tahu Joonmyeon?"

"Nanti saja setelah aku coba menghubungi Yixing."

Bisa kudengar Luhan kembali bernafas normal, aku menebak jika ia terlalu panik untuk sekedar memasok udara keparu-paru. Wajar sih, dia itu termasuk orang terdekat Yixing yang kadang membuatku panas sendiri melihat kebersamaan mereka. Jadi ia pasti tau parahnya dua sifat Yixing yang tadi disebut itu.

"Baiklah. Cepat hubungi aku jika sudah dapat kabar."

"Ya, tentu.."

"Kris!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Terimakasih untuk sekotak permen dan coklat yang kamu kirim kemarin waktu itu. Kami bisa merasakannya, kebaikanmu."

"…"

"Sudah ya!"

**PIP**

Aku diam, rasanya nyaman sekali mendengar kalimat itu dari Luhan. Jawaban tentang alasannya menghubungiku untuk masalah ini, sudah kutemukan. Luhan seperti memberitahu jika ia masih percaya padaku. Uh, semoga bukan hanya pikiranku saja.

.

Selanjutnya, rasa kantuk dan lelahku terhisap oleh satu nama. Aku memang tipe orang yang cuek menurut Yixing. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan khawatir dan peduli jika orang yang kucintai keluyuran ga jelas malam-malam begini. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pacar sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yixing itu punya sifat pelupa level dewa dan sikap ceroboh tingkat dunia. Bisa saja dia lupa jalan pulang ke dorm atau terluka karena tersandung batu. Jariku bergerak cepat membuka fitur kontak dan mencari nama 'Zhang Yixing' disana, aku bukan orang yang suka menamai kontak pacar dengan panggilan menggelikan ya. Sedetik kemudian smartphone kembali menempel ditelingaku.

Tidak diangkat. Aku mengernyit heran, ini pertama kalinya dia tak mengangkat panggilan dariku. Sial! Pikiran buruk diotakku sekarang makin meluas. Mengambil udara untuk menenangkan diri sebelum mulai menghubungi nomor Yixing lagi.

**Tuuutttt**

**Tuuuuttt**

**Tuuuuttt**

"Hai"

"Dammit, Zhang! Kamu bikin aku khawatir!"

"Jangan mengumpat seperti itu, Kris."

Aku diam sebentar untuk kembali bernafas normal. Mengatur emosi itu kelemahanku. Dan situasi sekarang menuntutku tetap tenang.

"Kamu dimana sekarang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dijawab saja."

"Apa kalo kujawab kamu akan datang menemuiku?"

Pertanyaan seperti ini yang membuatku frustasi. Jawaban dariku hanya akan mengecewakannya . Lagi-lagi aku pilih jalan pengecut, menghindar.

"Luhan menghubungiku tadi. Dia sangat khawatir padamu. Kenapa keluar tengah malam begini?"

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Lagipula Luhan itu berlebihan, pacarku saja bersikap biasa.."

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang."

"Tapi kamu ga mau menemuiku."

Yixing mulai lagi dengan sifat menuntutnya. Aku menuju balkon hotel untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikiranku yang penuh dengan melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak terakhir kami bertemu, jadi Yixing yang seperti ini sangat wajar.

"Akan kupikirkan harinya. Tapi sekarang kamu pulang dulu ya."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat. Aku tahu, aku telah membuatnya kecewa. Lagi.

"Aku sedang bosan dan ingin bermain."

"Permainan apa yang dimainkan tengah malam begini, nyonya?"

"Telepati."

"Yixing, berhenti bercanda dan cepat pulang. Diluar itu berbahaya!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Tahun ini aku akan jadi pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun!"

"Ya. Sesuatu yang berbahaya juga bisa berlaku buat pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun."

Ingin sekali kutambahkan 'apalagi yang memiliki blood disorder sepertimu!' tapi aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa lebih dari ini. Aku benci orang yang keras kepala. Untungnya yang satu ini kucintai setengah mati.

"Aku tau kamu lagi di Korea."

Keyakinanku soal Yixing yang juga seorang sasaeng sepertinya benar.

"Tau darimana?"

"Feeling. Sederhanakan?"

"Lalu sekarang giliranku menebak keberadaanmu?"

"Yap! Hampir dua bulan ini ternyata kamu tambah pintar."

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara tawa disana. Membayangkan manisnya dimple yang pasti sedang muncul bersama tawanya.

"Kalo aku menebaknya dengan benar janji akan segera pulang ke dorm?"

"Gimana ya? Aku bukan tipe yang suka menepati janji sih. Coba tebak dulu saja."

Baiklah. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain mengikuti keinginannya itu. Menyenangkan pacar itu hal yang baik kan?

"Dongdaemun?"

"Salah."

"Gangnam?"

"No! Aku ga suka daerah elit begitu."

Lah, kan dorm EXO ada di daerah itu. Yixing aneh.

"Kalau Namsan?"

"Aku akan jadi jomblo mengenaskan kalo kesana."

"Kamu bukan jomblo, Yixing."

"Satu kilometer jauh dari pacar itu jomblo. Teruskan menebak! Feelingmu itu payah sekali sih."

Kenapa dia semakin menyebalkan, ya Tuhaaaan!

"Aku minta clue!"

"Tidak ada hal semacam itu. Gunakan perasaanmu. Kamu harus jadi orang yang lebih peka, Kris"

Benar. Zhang Yixing kadang punya misteri tersendiri, seperti langit gelap saat ini diatas sana. Kosong tapi penuh arti. Jadi ingat pertemuan terakhir kami waktu itu, Yixing semakin pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Meski hal itu tidak pernah bertahan lama didepanku.

"Hangang?"

"…"

"Maaf, kalo salah lagi."

"Aku di taman Jamwon."

Aku selalu menyukai suaranya yang lembut seperti ini. Bayangan senyumnya kembali memenuhi kepalaku.

"Berarti aku benar. Mau apa disana, nyonya? Bukan berencana menceburkan diri disungai kan?"

"Mengharapkan seseorang datang menemuiku lagi."

Salah pertanyaanku sih jadi harus kembali berakhir dengan sindiran begini.

"Yixing.."

"Apa aku harus melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya dulu agar kamu datang menemuiku?"

"Ya Tuhan, Zhang Yixing! Apa yang kamu pikirkan itu sih?!"

Perasaan dan pikiranku kembali dipenuhi hal buruk. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya malam ini? Aku senang bisa mendengar suaranya lagi setelah lima hari, tapi bukan untuk mengatakan hal aneh begini.

"Seperti Bella Swan, Kris. Dia melakukan hal berbahaya dan berharap Edward akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya lagi."

"Kali ini Baekhyun mengajakmu meraton nonton Twilight kan? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, nyonya. Kamu bilang sendiri tadi, kamu itu pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Jadi berhenti memikirkan hal yang kekanakkan."

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku masih dua puluh dua tahun, Kris."

Tangan kiriku menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon makin erat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ketakutan memikirkan Yixing malam ini.

"Demi Tuhan, Yixing. Pulang ke dorm sekarang."

"Aku ingin sekarang kamu menebak apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, kamu tau aku bisa mati, Zhang."

"Berbahaya itu belum tentu mematikan loh, Sayang."

Oke. Cukup. Aku tidak tahan dengan bayangan hal-hal buruk yang bisa dilakukan si Zhang itu saat ini. Berjalan cepat masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil earphone untuk dipasang pada smartphone-ku, memudahkanku untuk berganti pakaian dengan sambungan telpon yang masih terhubung dengannya. Iya. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Persetan dengan orang yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menemui siapapun member EXO saat ini. Zhang Yixing itu bukan hanya member EXO, tapi kekasihku. Ah, film Twilight sialan!

"Kris, kenapa diam? Sudah tidur ya? Tidak seru sekali."

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Kalau begitu tebak apa yang sedang kulakukan dong."

"Bagaimana dengan kamu yang menebak itu dariku?"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya."

"Hmmm, Wu Yifan sedang mengenakan jaket tebalnya?"

Kalimatnya itu membuatku berhenti memasukkan tangan kanan kedalam bagian lengan jaket hitam yang akan kukenakan. Aku merinding. Ini Yixing kok jadi semakin mirip psikopat yang sedang memata-matai korbannya. Aku curiga dia mempelajari ilmu sihir akhir-akhir ini.

"…"

"Aku benar ya?"

"Ini menyeramkan, Yixing."

"Memang benar ternyata. Ah, seperti ini aku jadi semakin yakin kamu itu takdirku."

Dia kembali tertawa disana. Aku mempercepat gerakanku memakai jaket dan segera melangkah kepintu, mengenakan sepatu, lalu keluar dengan terburu-buru. Mendengar ucapannya yang satu ini, aku tersenyum bangga. Mungkin dengan ini dia akan semakin cepat menerima ajakan menikah dariku. Eh, pikiranku terlalu jauh ya?

"Kamu tau ga?"

"Apa?"

"Cuma kamu yang berhasil buat aku ketakutan hanya dengan membayangkan sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Ceritakan apa yang sedang kamu bayangkan tentangku saat ini?"

Menelpon sambil berlari nyatanya hal yang sulit, ditambah harus menuruni tangga. Karena sambungan telponku dengan Yixing aku tidak bisa naik lift. Untungnya kamar hotelku hanya berada dilantai dua. Yixing juga tidak bisa mengerti kesulitanku lagi, hanya seperti ini saja teori telepatinya tidak dipakai. Tapi aku tetap berusaha bicara meski dengan nafas putus-putus, memastikan dia tak melakukan hal-hal buruk yang kubayangkan.

"Hah.. kamu berada dipinggir sungai dan siap terjun kesana."

"Eih, berlebihan sekali. Aku ini jago berenang, hal seperti itu tidak berbahaya untukku. Apa lagi?"

"Hah hah kamu mendatangi sarang preman dan minta dipukuli."

"Apaan? Di sini mana ada preman, memangnya di Beijing sana. Kamu nonton berapa drama sih akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menonton drama tau!"

Di loby hotel sudah sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan dan tamu yang akan check in, mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Masa bodo, dikira mereka aku peduli apa? Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah memanggil taksi yang untungnya masih banyak terparkir di depan hotel. Dan satu lagi keberuntunganku adalah jarak hotel dan Jamwon Hangang Park tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya butuh dua puluh menit.

"Lalu kenapa bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat berlebihan seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu."

"Hehe tidak salah aku mengikuti cara Bella Swan."

Taksi sudah ketemukan, aku langsung masuk dan segera bicara tanpa suara pada supirnya 'ke hangang ya, pak' dan ternyata supir taksinya orang yang peka, bapak tua itu mengangguk dan segera menjalankan taksi ini. Sambil menormalkan nafas yang terengah aku berpikir jika sepertinya aku kalah peka dengan si supir taksi. Bisa-bisa Yixing berpaling pada si bapak jika tau orangnya sepeka ini. astaga, pikiranku semakin melantur kemana-mana!

"Lalu aku akan jadi Edward Cullen yang menghisap habis darahmu!"

"Kamu bikin aku takut."

Oh, apalagi ini? Kenapa suaranya mendadak imut begini? Serangan aegyo Zhang Yixing sepertinya.

"Aku lebih takut denganmu dan semua kelakuanmu malam ini!"

"Memang apa yang salah dengan ingin bertemu pacar sendiri? Aku merindukanmu tau."

Dan ini jadi tambahan kekalahanku. Suara lembutnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku sudah kalah denganmu. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan ke taman Jamwon."

"Kamu ga kangen aku ya?"

"I MISS YOU SO BADLY, ZHANG! Karena itu aku memutuskan menemuimu sekarang. Jadi berhenti bicara aneh dan tunggu aku di lapangan basket sana!"

This fuck'n emosion! Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi, saat aku benar-benar berteriak dan membentak padanya. Bisa kulihat supir taksi bahkan sampai melirikku lewat kaca spion. Untung saja aku bicara dengan bahasa inggris dan mandarin, bukan bahasa korea. Sekarang ini aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Setelah bentakan itu, Yixing diam cukup lama. Dan coba tebak siapa yang merasa bersalah disini? Si brengsek Kris. Itu aku.

"Yixing, dengar, aku.."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan merasa bersalah, aku tidak mau pertemuan kita nanti jadi canggung."

Telepati itu masih berlaku rupanya.

"Asal janji untuk berhenti bicara tentang Bella dan metodenya memanggil vampir."

"Hehehe aku janji, Wu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita bicarakan selama perjalananku menuju tempatmu?"

"Mmm.. apa yang kamu lakukan lima hari ini?"

"Beberapa pertemuan dan pengambilan gambar untuk film.."

"Tidak jadi bahas itu deh."

"Kenapa?"

"Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang bikin panas."

Ucapannya membawa tawa pertamaku malam ini. Zhang Yixing dalam mode cemburu itu akan sangat cute,

"Tao tetap dipihakku untuk membantuku memecahkan kepalamu jika itu benar."

Sekaligus sangat menyeramkan. Cemburu bisa membuatnya bicara seperti seorang psikopat. Aku berhenti tertawa, senyum pun sekarang susah. Ah, orang-orang sialan itu yang dibunuh Yixing harusnya.

"Mencintai orang selain dirimu adalah hal yang paling mustahil terjadi dalam hidupku."

"Kris dan kadar gombalnya yang tinggi~"

"Aku serius, Zhang. Semua berita diluar sana hal yang mustahil, hanya bentuk sialan dari sebuah promosi."

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu."

Zhang Yixing memang pacar terbaik didunia! Keheningan memberi kami jeda sebentar. Pemandangan diluar taksi hanya gelapnya malam yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu indah penghias kota. Seoul masih cukup ramai di jam yang hampir menunjukan pukul dua pagi, kesibukan memang tidak mengenal waktu. Aku juga sibuk sekarang, sibuk memikirkan orang yang akan kutemui sebentar lagi.

"Kamu ga ngantuk, Xing? Ini hampir jam dua pagi loh. Memang besok kalian tidak ada jadwal?"

"Insomnia, Kris. Tidak ada, makanya aku berani mengajakmu keluar sekarang."

"Kamu yang insomnia tapi aku yang selalu repot."

"Jadi ceritanya selama ini ga ikhlas nemenin aku yang susah tidur?"

"Tidak juga. Malah insomnia-mu itu menambah quality time kita berdua."

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke jok taksi yang nyaman. Pemandang diluar jendela sana berubah jadi wajah Yixing yang tersenyum. Seperti ini aku jadi tidak sabar menemuinya.

"Kamu sendiri ada yang harus dikerjakan pagi nanti?"

"Seharian besok aku pengangguran. Kita memang berjodoh ya, nyonya."

"Pengangguran? Ish, kapan mau suksesnya."

"Kenapa? Tidak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan orang sukses?"

"Eh, aku baru ingat kalo aku selalu punya jadwal pribadi tiap harinya. Dan itu sangat melelahkan, Kris."

Tuh kan, dia selalu menghindar membahas hal seperti ini. Dasar, itu pasti karena dia malu. Aku diam saja. Memang hanya dia yang bisa ngambek dan kesal, aku juga bisa. Dan dalam mode diam ku ini taksi berhenti, setelah menengok kejendela lagi aku baru sadar jika sudah sampai. Pepohonan hijau yang rindang berjejer disepanjang jalan ini, masih tetap indah meski dalam gelapnya malam.

"Kris?"

Supir taksi itu menoleh kearahku dan bertanya tentang 'apa anda ingin turun disisi taman yang lain?', aku melepas salah satu headset ditelingaku dan menjawabnya dengan berbisik 'tidak usah, pak. Saya akan turun disini'. Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Yixing, jadi aku tidak akan bilang jika sudah sampai.

"Kris? Kamu dengar aku gak?"

Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada si bapak supir taksi yang peka ini, aku keluar dan menutup pintu taksi dengan pelan. Agar orang yang masih terhubung denganku lewat telpon disana tak mendengarnya. Bapak supir itu selain peka juga pengertian. Aku turun disisi taman yang sudah dekat dengan lapangan basket disini, hanya butuh jalan kaki lima menit dan aku sudah akan bertemu kekasihku yang manis,

"HEY, JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU! BODOH!"

Dan emosian. Astaga, telinga kiriku berdenging karena teriakannya. Aku segera memasang lagi headset yang satunya. Lalu buru-buru menjawab orang itu.

"Iya iya, aku mendengarmu. Tadi kamu juga mengabaikan pertanyaanku."

"Jadi kamu marah? Ck kekanakkan sekali!"

"Orang bodoh juga tau siapa yang sedang marah-marah disini."

Angin malam yang berhembus membuatku harus menaikan resleting jaketku sampai leher. Bagaimana dengan Yixing yang sejak tadi disini ya? Awas saja jika ia tidak memakai baju hangat. Aku cium sampai tidak bisa bernafas!

"Kamu ga penasaran dengan jadwal pribadi yang aku kerjakan setiap harinya?"

"Jadwal seperti apa? Memasak?"

"Bukan. Itu mah sudah biasa, aku tidak mungkin lelah."

"Ini sedang main telepati lagi ya?"

"Memang kelihatan seperti itu?"

Aku melihatnya. Berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku. Dia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku karena aku ada disisi kanannya. Hasilnya mengecewakan, Yixing mengenakan sweater hitam tebal yang panjang tangannya sampai menutupi jari dilengkapi jeans biru panjang sebagai bawahannya lalu earphone ungu yang menggantung dari telinga sampai terhubung dengan smartphone digenggamannya. Tidak ada topi atau syal yang menunjukan ia sedang menyamar. Ck dasar ceroboh, jika ada fans yang melihat bagaimana coba. Yang mengecewakan itu swaternya, aku jadi tidak bisa langsung menciumnya.

"Kris? Aku diabaikan lagi kan!"

Perlahan aku jalan mendekatinya. Setiap langkah membuat detakan dijantungku semakin mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu, pekerjaan seperti apa?"

Rasanya mau meledak senang melihat Yixing melakukan kebiasaannya menggigit bibir saat sedang berpikir. Jarakku dengannya mungkin hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan jawaban untukku dibanding menyadari kehadiranku disini.

Cepat jawab, Yixing. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak langsung memelukmu.

"Mencintaimu. Itu pekerjaan paling melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan dalam hidupku."

Kulit putih diwajahnya berubah merah semu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu bersinar ditengah kegelapan? Jadi dengan mudah aku melihat wajahnya yang membuatku ingin menangis karena terlalu merindukannya.

Dan jawabannya membuat pertahananku runtuh.

Tubuhnya menegang saat aku mendekapnya erat dari samping. Tapi perlahan mulai rileks seiring dengan gerakanku memutar tubuhnya agar kami saling berhadapan, bahkan ia menumpu berat tubuhnya padaku karena terlalu lemas mungkin. Aku menikmatinya, aroma cream lembut yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Serta rambut hitam favoritku yang akhirnya bisa kulihat secara langsung. Tangannya yang semula hanya menggantung lemas kini mulai membalas pelukanku, sangat erat, sampai bisa kurasakan remasan pada bagian belakang jaketku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yixing."

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Yang aku tahu, rasa bahagia itu bisa membuatku ingin meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

sebenernya ini akan ada chapter khusus buat birthday nyonya kita tercinta, Zhang Yixing. Tapi karena msh ada dua chap lg yg blm di post disini jd ga bisa update sesuai tgl 7 ini deh.

Secepatnya akan aku update, asal review memuaskan *plak*

Dan buat yixing, makasih udah ngajarin aku dr semua hal kecil yg udah kamu lakuin. Aku sungguh merasa jadi orang yg lebih baik lagi setelah 'mengenalmu'. Tetep sehat, sopan, dan jadi panutan yang baik buat semua orang yg kenal kamu. ILY!

Ehem, just get married with your bule as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5 : second meeting

chapter terpanjang dari seri phone, maaf ngebosenin..

dan,

Luhan,

'penjagaan' Yixing kamu serahkan kesiapa sekarang? T.T

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kamu semakin kurus, Zhang."

"Kamu merusak suasana, Wu. Jadi diam saja!"

Kris tipe pacar penurut. Ia membungkam mulutnya dan memilih mempererat dekapannya pada Yixing. Menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapan tentang 'tapi herannya kamu juga makin seksi, Xing'. Kris masih menginginkan eksistensi wajah mulusnya yang tanpa dihiasi bekas tamparan atau bahkan tonjokan. Yixing itu juga laki-laki, ingat?

Lima belas menit benar-benar mereka habiskan dalam keheningan, juga kehangatan yang merambat melalui eratnya sebuah pelukan. Yixing selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik dan ini adalah sebuah kesempatan baginya. Berada dalam dekapan tubuh raksasa Kris, ia akan mempertahankan posisi itu selama mungkin. Menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya dalam dekapan itu, menghirup parfum Kris yang nyaris ia lupakan seperti apa wanginya.

"Apa aku masih belum boleh bicara?" suara berat Kris mengintrupsi keheningan, membuat Yixing ingin menendang kakinya karena hembusan nafasnya yang menyentuh leher sensitive milik Yixing.

"Memang mau bicara apa?"

Kris tersenyum, suara Yixing yang teredam tubuhnya terdengar lucu. Perlahan pelukan mulai melonggar, Kris sedikit menarik tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah orang yang dari tadi dipeluknya. Seketika perhatian langsung tertuju pada bibir tebal Yixing. Salahkan otak mesumnya yang semakin terasah.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Kalau itu sih aku juga sudah ta.."

Kalimat Yixing yang terpotong menandakan aksi yang dimulai Kris. Tubuh tingginya membungkuk untuk mencapai bibir milik pacarnya. Menyesap dengan sangat lembut. Memberikan keyakinan besar akan arti kalimat 'aku merindukanmu' tadi. Yixing sendiri tak mampu berbuat banyak, seluruh sendi ditubuhnya melemas karena perlakuan lembut dibibirnya. Hanya menutup mata dan menikmatinya. Menahan tangis saat ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Kris menciumnya seperti ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama.

Kelembutan yang perlahan menjauh. Yixing membuka mata juga dengan perlahan. Pandangannya langsung dipenuhi sosok tinggi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman super tampan. Bukan senyum konyol bergusi yang selalu Yixing bilang menyebalkan. Senyuman ini yang membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona si tinggi. Si tinggi yang amat dicintainya. Kris-nya. Wu Yifan-nya.

"Aku tampan ya, nyonya?" dan ketampanan disana hancur saat si pemilik wajah menaik turunkan alis tebalnya, niatnya sih untuk menujukkan seberapa tampan wajahnya tapi nyatanya malah bikin Yixing ilfeel.

Yixing yang memang tidak begitu menyukai hal itu segera melayangkan tangan untuk menoyor kepala Kris. Sekaligus memutuskan tatapan intens yang tertuju padanya. Malu sekali jika wajah merahnya ketahuan, "Mati saja sana! Cium-cium seenaknya!"

Dengan tampang bête Kris protes, "Hey! Kamu juga menikmatinya! Mengaku saja?!"

Yixing memilih menatap pandangan gelap disekitar. Ring basket, pohon sakura disudut lapangan, sepatu Kris yang kelihatan mahal (ia mengingatkan diri untuk menginjak sepatu itu nanti, membuatnya iri saja!), gelang tali coklat dipergelangan tangannya. Apa saja asal tidak melihat makhluk tinggi berotak mesum dihadapannya atau wajahnya akan semakin merah.

"Kebiasaan. Kalo malu pasti mengabaikanku." Kris masih merengut, melipat mukanya agar semakin kusut. Daripada kesel sama pacar sendiri, ia memilih memainkan smartphone-nya untuk memberi kabar seseorang. Iya, Luhan. Orang itu pasti masih dalam mode paniknya.

"SMS pacar baru ya?"

Telinga Kris gatel rasanya denger kalimat itu dari makhluk manis didepannya. Dia diam saja, masih sibuk mengetik pesan untuk dikirim pada Luhan.

"Kenalin ke aku dong, Kris."

Kris masih bertahan melanjutkan ketikan di smartphone-nya, dalam hati mengomel tentang 'apanya yang percaya padaku!'

"Cantik ga? Ah tentu saja, dia kan perempuan."

"Diam atau aku akan benar-benar menciummu sampai tidak bisa bicara lagi!"

Oke. Yixing yang bungkam dan jadi pacar penurut sekarang. Niatnya cuma bercanda, tapi Kris itu suka sekali mengancamnya dengan hal-hal yang berbau porno. Otaknya memang semakin mesum sepertinya. Jadi sekarang yang Yixing lakukan adalah berdiri diam ditengah lapangan basket yang luas ini, menunggu orang didepannya menyelesaikan urusan dengan si benda sialan bernama smartphone-Yixing ingat pernah berjanji mengumpati benda itu- melakukan sesuatu disana yang entah apa.

Tiga menit. Dan Kris memasukan benda-yang kata Yixing-sialan itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Lalu menatap si pacar manis yang sungguh sedang tak bergerak didepannya hanya bola matanya saja yang berputar kesana kemari melihat sekeliling. Dalam hati Kris mencibir, kenapa kesannya Yixing tidak mau dicium sama dia! Setelah menghembuskan nafas, yang lebih tua maju selangkah untuk meraih tangan pemuda didepannya lalu setelah itu menggenggamnya dan mulai berjalan meniggalkan lapangan basket. Tidak tahu mau kemana memang, tapi Kris rasa bicara sambil jalan berkeliling taman yang super sepi lebih baik daripada berdiri diam dengan keadaan canggung.

"Itu Luhan."

"Apanya?"

"Yang aku kirimi pesan tadi. Dia minta segera dihubungi kalau aku sudah tau keberadaanmu."

"Oh~"

"Kamu beneran masih ga percaya sama aku?"

Yixing tertegun sebentar mendengar nada bicara yang terdengar sangat putus asa, posisi Kris yang menuntun didepan membuatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Kris yang terlihat nyaman itu. Kan Yixing jadi ingin mem-backhug pacarnya.

"Untuk saat ini, aku masih bisa percaya. Tapi kedepannya siapa yang tau? Yang pasti aku bakal berusaha bahagia kalo kamu bahagia meski itu bukan sama aku."

Sekarang Kris melepas tautan tangan mereka, membuat Yixing merasakan udara malam yang dingin dalam genggamannya. Pria tinggi didepannya berbalik, membuat posisi mereka kembali saling berhadapan. Udara disekitar Yixing serasa menipis saat tatapan tajam mata berwarna hitam itu memandangnya. Ada marah disana, tapi kekecewaan jauh lebih mendominasi.

"Bahagia dalam hidupku hanya Zhang Yixing. Jika itu bukan kamu, lebih baik aku mati saja."

Hampir saja Yixing meneteskan airmata mendengarnya, hanya saja ia segera ingat statusnya sebagai laki-laki. Kris tidak bohong, matanya bicara lebih jujur pada Yixing. Jadi tersenyum tulus pilihan yang lebih baik untuk Yixing sekarang. Memberikan kepercayaan yang terpancar melalui ketulusan sebuah senyuman. Lalu sekarang giliran Kris yang tertegun, dalam hati berteriak 'Tuhan! Senyumannya makin manis saja dibanding liat di tv'. Ternyata dia sungguh telah menjadi fanboy pacarnya sendiri.

"Berbaliklah."

Alis Kris menyatu. Persis seperti yang dibayangkan Yixing selama dua bulan ini, pacarnya yang dalam mode bingung.

"Aku bilang berbalik, Kris" perintah kedua akhirnya dituruti. Kris memutar badannya jadi memunggungi Yixing. Mulai berpikir tentang kebiasaan Luhan menendang bokong orang tertular pada Yixing.

Kenyataannya yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan yang melingkupi area punggungnya. Yixing memeluknya dari belakang, menautkan kedua tangan diatas perut rata Kris dan menjadikan bahu Kris sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Dia sudah bilang dalam hati ingin mem-backhug pacarnya kan?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kris dibuat merinding mendengar yang satu ini. Kalimat cinta yang biasa saja diucapkan Yixing sudah membuat jantungnya menggila, lalu sekarang, Yixing mengucapkannya dalam posisi seperti ini sambil berbisik tepat ditelinga Kris. Jangan lupakan suara lembut milik makhluk ini. Jika sudah begini jangan salahkan Kris yang otak mesumnya semakin terasah. Meski begitu, tangan besar miliknya juga mulai membungkus tautan tangan Yixing diatas perutnya. Mengusapnya lembut sambil menstabilkan detak jantung yang tidak tau diri.

"Kamu tau apa jawaban aku kan."

"Memang. Tapi tetap harus dikatakan!"

Kris tertawa sebentar sebelum benar-benar menjawabnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Zhang."

"Kurasa sekarang marga Wu terdengar lebih keren."

Mengabaikan suara tawa khas Yixing, Kris membalikan badan dengan cepat. Membuat tawa Yixing berhenti karena terkejut kenyamanan yang tadi ia rasakan terlepas, dan itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Kamu mau nikah sama aku."

Yixing memutar malas bola matanya. Kris memberikan pernyataan namanya, bukan pertanyaan lagi. Lalu bisa dilihat sekarang, pacar Zhang Yixing yang sedang dalam mode 'puppy' nya. Bola mata hitam berkilauan yang membesar penuh harap. Yixing benar-benar berpikir jika Kris memang punya semacam obsesi gila untuk segera menjadikannya seorang suami.

"Untuk sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, iya."

Dan 'puppy' itu ditendang dari rumah mewah tuannya kejalanan yang penuh debu. Seperti itulah tampang Kris sekarang.

"Sepuluh tahun? Lama sekali! Aku keburu tua, Yixing."

Kris merajuk. Memajukan bibir-yang katanya-seksi beberapa mili kedepan. Menghentakan kaki panjangnya kejalan beraspal dibawahnya. Meniru gaya ngambek ala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, karena Chanyeol dan Jongin pernah bilang jika itu selalu berhasil membuat mereka luluh. Tapi masalahnya-

"Menjijikkan sekali, Wu Yifan!" Yixing yang sudah tidak kuat dengan pemandangan didepan matanya memilih lanjut jalan entah kemana.

-Kris bukan uke. Tentu saja akan terlihat menggelikan dibanding menggemaskan jika dilakukan oleh si duo uke cute EXO itu. Melihat pacarnya yang lagi-lagi mengabaikannya serta berkata yang menyakitkan, membuat Kris ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur diri disana. Tapi tidak jadi deh, dia masih ingin hidup menikahi Yixing. Jadi pilihannya sekarang adalah mengejar si manis berambut hitam yang sudah beberapa meter didepannya.

"Oke, ini serius. Kamu ga berpikir sepuluh tahun itu terlalu lama?"

Saat langkah mereka sudah sejajar, Kris kembali bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menyadari bibir tebal pacarnya yang mengerucut dan itu terlihat imut, ia jadi berpikir kenapa tadi saat ia melakukan hal yang sama Yixing malah bilang itu menjijikkan ya? Ternyata Kris itu polos juga.

"Kita punya mimpi, fans, dan keluarga, Kris. Ga kepikiran kearah situ kan?" Yixing masih mencoba tenang ditengah rasa kesal yang menyerbunya. Membicarakan hal ini berulang kali, ia mulai berpikir tentang Kris yang egois dan tidak mengerti permasalahan utama dalam hubungan seperti mereka ini. Memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah, menatap makhluk tinggi didepannya yang memasang tampang blank. Yixing melipat tangannya didada, saat angin malam mulai berhembus dari arah aliran sungai han disisi kanan mereka sekarang. Sweaternya masih belum cukup hangat untuk malam ini.

Harapan mendengar Kris menjawab pertanyaannya segera teralih saat Kris melepas jaket hitamnya dan memasangkannya pada bahu Yixing. Ukurannya yang lebih besar membuat tubuh kurus Yixing tenggelam didalamnya, menjadi penghalang tambahan untuk sang angin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apaan sih? Nanti kamu juga kedinginan." Meski hangat, Yixing tetap menolaknya. Mengingat Kris yang sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang yang terlalu tipis untuk ditembus angin malam. Gerakannya melepas jaket tertahan oleh tangan besar Kris yang menyentuh lembut pundaknya, membuat jaket hitam itu tetap membungkus hangat tubuh kurus pacarnya. Selama pacaran, Yixing merasa ini tindakan Kris yang paling gentle dan romantis padanya.

"Tidak apa. Ayo jalan dan cari tempat yang lebih hangat."

Kris yang kekanakkan tadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia merangkul pundak Yixing dan membawanya kembali berjalan bersama, entah tempat hangat mana yang akan mereka temukan nanti. Yang penting seperti ini saja Yixing sudah merasa sangat hangat, asal Kris ada disampingnya.

"Ini cara tidak langsungmu merayuku untuk menikah ya?"

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena sekarang aku benar-benar berharap kamu suamiku. Perlakuanmu gentle sekali."

Senyum tampan Kris kembali Yixing lihat, meski pemuda itu tetap menatap kearah jalan setapak didepannya. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya seiring dengan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar sangat dewasa.

"Aku mengerti, jika hal seperti itu alasanmu selama ini. Yang perlu kamu tau, aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk menghadapi semua hal yang tadi kamu sebut itu. Jika bersama, bukankah akan terasa lebih mudah?"

"Entah apa aku harus berterimakasih padamu. Aku masih merasa sedang dirayu olehmu saat ini."

"Itu keberuntungan. Punya pacar romantis sepertiku."

Iya. Kris benar. Dalam hati Yixing berteriak menyetujui. Akan malu sekali jika ia mengakuinya secara langsung sekarang. Akhirnya hanya sebuah sandaran dibahunya yang Kris dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari Yixing.

.

Perjalanan kencan tengah malam mereka kembali berlanjut dalam diam. Masih ditemani angin yang berhembus cukup kencang di jam setengah tiga pagi, tapi belum cukup mampu merusak kehangatan yang tercipta. Tidak ada tujuan, hanya mengikuti kaki yang terus melangkah di jalan setapak tepi sungai Han.

"Xing?"

Kris lagi-lagi memecahkan kesunyian dengan suara beratnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran dengan satu hal."

Menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah Yixing berada sangat dekat, karena Kris masih merangkul erat pundaknya.

"Kamu selalu penasaran dengan banyak hal, Kris."

Mengecewakan. Yixing yang bicara dengan pandangan yang tetap kedepan. Padahal kalo dia juga menoleh, Kris kan bisa mencuri cium dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Serius ini, Yixing."

"Memang siapa yang bilang kalau kamu sedang bercanda? Pohon sakura yang kita lewati tadi?"

Selera humor Yixing itu payah, Kris mengakuinya tapi tidak berani mengatakannya. Dia kan sayang Yixing.

Sudah Kris putuskan untuk tetap menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak masih mengobrol di line telpon. Langkahnya berhenti dan memutar tubuh Yixing agar berhadapan dengannya. Pacarnya itu hanya menatap bingung.

"Kalo aku memutuskan untuk tetap tidak menemuimu, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang"

Dengan nada kelewat santainya Yixing menjawab, "Aku tidak memikirkannya. Karena aku yakin kamu bakalan datang."

Yixing selalu berhasil membuat pacarnya bingung, Kris didepannya mendesis jengkel.

"Lalu telepati itu kamu sungguh melakukannya?"

"Kamu kira aku memasang kamera tersembunyi ditempatmu begitu?"

Nada bicaranya meninggi. Kris tau, pacarnya ngambek. Lagi.

"Aku bahkan gatau kamu tinggal dimana sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Kali ini terdengar sebuah kekecewaan disana. Merasa tertampar oleh apa yang Yixing ucapkan, Kris baru menyadari bahwa semakin banyak saja hal-hal yang ia sembunyikan dari sosok orang yang selama ini paling ia percaya. Perlahan tapi pasti akan membuat Yixing merasa semakin tidak berarti dimata Kris.

"Maafkan aku, Yixing."

Yixing diam. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus menerobos kedalam mata hitam milik Kris. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Kris gugup setengah mati. Yixing yang menatapnya intens.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kamu bisa melakukan hal diluar nalar begitu."

Hanya hembusan nafas yang Yixing berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia kecewa, meski sadar hal itu berlebihan. "Menurutmu?"

Akhirnya Yixing mulai melangkah lagi. Kembali meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Kamu belajar dari dukun mana?" Yixing sampai melompat kecil saking kagetnya ketika Kris sudah muncul lagi disampingnya. Satu hal yang ia lupakan kalau pacarnya punya panjang kaki yang ga normal, jadi lima langkah Yixing hanya butuh dua kali melangkah baginya untuk bisa menyusul. Ck, Yixing serius waktu bilang ingin punya pacar yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi nyatanya malah Kris yang sangat ia cintai, "Bener ke dukun ya?"

Tarik nafas-buang-tarik nafas-buang. Menghadapi pacar ganteng tapi nyebelin kaya Kris itu harus tenang. Yixing sudah banyak pengalaman untuk masalah yang seperti ini. Setelah merasa emosinya mulai stabil, tubuhnya bergerak untuk kembali saling berhadapan lengkap dengan satu langkah untuk semakin mendekat pada tubuh tinggi dihadapannya, "Kamu tau ga, Cinta bisa menghubungkan orang-orang yang merasakannya?"

Kris menggeleng sambil sedikit bergerak mundur. Menjaga jarak amannya dengan Yixing sebelum radar mesumnya aktif. Meski sepi, taman ini kan tetap tempat umum.

"Penjelasannya terlalu panjang dan romantis untuk bisa diterima orang bodoh sepertimu itu. Intinya, aku bisa melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Sudah begitu saja. Jangan tanya lebih jauh kalo ga mau otakmu yang sudah kecil itu semakin menciut volumenya!" setelah teriakan kecil diakhir kalimat, Yixing lagi-lagi yang melangkah lebih dulu disana. Meninggalkan Kris yang ia yakin akan segera menyusulnya dalam lima detik.

"Aku baru tau Zhang Yixing bisa romantis juga."

Benarkan, malah belum sampai lima detik suara alas sepatu mahalnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar disamping Yixing. Dan juga Yixing ga ngerti bagian mana dari kalimat bernada ketus itu yang romantis? Sepertinya udara dingin malam mulai memengaruhi otak pacarnya.

"Aku sedang kesal, Kris, bukan lagi merayumu!"

Sekarang terdengar suara cekikikan Kris ditengah gerutuan protesnya. Orang bodoh juga tau Yixing sedang kesal, tapi Kris tetap bisa merasakan perasaan tulus seorang Zhang Yixing padanya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tertegun saat menyadari Yixing yang juga sangat mencintainya, bahkan hingga tahap bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Telepati itu membuktikan mereka yang saling 'terhubung' satu sama lain kan?

Hembusan angin kembali menghantar keheningan. Kris memutuskan untuk menikmati mode _ngambek_ Yixing saat ini. Karena demi apa, pacarnya yang ngambek akan terlihat sangat cute. Lihat saja bibir bawahnya ynag tebal itu mengerucut dan tertekuk kebawah atau jalannya yang tanpa sadar dibuat menghentak-hentak. Jangan salahkan Kris yang sekarang malah tersenyum lebar memandang Yixing disampingnya, "Apa sih liat-liat?"

Oke, Yixing mulai risih daritadi cuma diliatin terus sambil senyum-senyum kaya psikopat gila. Tapi tegurannya malah membuat senyum Kris jadi sebuah tawa yang menurutnya amat menyebalkan. Tangannya yang besar tidak tinggal diam, menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing sok akrab. Kalau hanya tepukan biasa sih tidak masalah, tapi ini sudah sampai tahap penganiayaan namanya. Membuat Yixing menyentak kasar tangan dipundaknya, hal itu juga membuat tawa berisik Kris berangsur reda dengan sebuah deheman diakhir, "Ehem maafkan aku."

Yixing melangkah makin cepat meski tidak mempengaruhi jarak diantara mereka, "Daritadi minta maaf terus. Ga punya kalimat lain apa?"

"Punya. Mau dengar?" tanpa menunggu pertanyaannya dijawab, Kris menarik tangan Yixing hingga si pemilik rambut hitam itu berhenti melangkah dan berhadapan dengannya. Zhang Yixing menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba Kris kembali menundukan kepalanya, berbisik dengan suara rendahnya tepat di telinga Yixing, "Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Kalimat yang terdengar menyentuh itu malah menghasilkan injakkan di kaki Kris. Pelaku utamanya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pacar yang punya leher super sensitive, "Itu geli, Kris!" Yixing sibuk mengusap-usap bagian leher yang tadi terkena hembusan nafas Kris. Lalu Kris tentunya tengah meringis dengan gerutuan yang terdengar seperti ' ah sepatu baruku yang mahal'. Ternyata keinginan Yixing diawal tadi tercapai sudah.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku punya hadiah untuk orang yang sedang kesal."

Selesai menggerutu, mata hitamnya mulai bergerak melirik sekitar. Mencari tempat yang pas untuk mereka duduk. Omong-omong sudah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan keliling taman, Kris cukup peka untuk melihat Yixing yang mulai lelah, "Kita duduk disana ya." Yixing yang sudah memasang tampang kepo saat kata hadiah terdengar, pasrah saja ketika jemari tangannya kembali bertaut dengan si tinggi. Kris menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju bangku kayu dipinggir jalan setapak yang mereka lalui ini.

Kris si gentleman sudah kembali, pikir Yixing.

.

.

Mereka duduk dibangku kayu itu, hanya terpisahkan jalan setapak beraspal untuk bisa berhadapan langsung dengan aliran tenang sungai Han di depan. Angin malam masih berhembus cukup kencang menimbulkan suara gemerisik daun pada pohon sakura, Kris kembali menggerutu soal rambut coklatnya yang berantakan.

"Ck dasar perfeksionis!" Kris berhenti menyisir rambutnya dengan jari saat jaket hitamnya mendarat dipangkuannya. Ia sudah akan menolak lagi sebelum Yixing yang melotot membuatnya segan.

"Pakai atau kita putus?!" miris sekali nasib Kris yang status single-nya ditentukan sebuah jaket hitam. Jadi hanya pilihan 'pakai' yang bisa dipilih sekarang. Dia kan masih cinta Yixing.

"Jadi mana hadiahku?" ada nada tidak percaya disana karena Yixing tak melihat ada bungkusan atau apapun itu yang cocok untuk kata 'hadiah'. Kris tidak membawa apapun saat datang tadi selain ponsel dan earphone-nya. Selesai memakai jaketnya, Kris mulai memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan menjadikan pria disampingnya titik fokus perhatiannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kamu ga punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Aku lapar~"

Mata sipit Yixing memicing melihat pacarnya yang mulai merengek lagi. Mengganggu sekali tampangnya itu. Tapi Yixing ingat ia sempat mampir ke supermarket 24 jam dekat dorm untuk membeli segelas kopi panas dan-

Ia merogoh saku sweaternya, "Ini. hanya ada ini."

"Pocky?"

-Sekotak banana pocky yang baru ia makan tiga batang.

Kris mengernyit, memandang pocky dan Yixing bergantian, "Kamu lagi ngetes aku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ini ngasih pocky, ngajakin pepero kiss atau gimana?"

"Mesum!"

Suara tawa menyebalkan Kris kembali terdengar. Yah memang hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Kris saat melihat pocky, "Aduh, Zhang. Aku banyak sekali tertawa malam ini."

"Iya, dan wajahku ini pegal cemberut terus!" benar-benar, pertemuan kedua mereka ini seperti hanya menghasilkan tawa disatu pihak. Bukan berarti Yixing tidak bahagia, bertemu Kris setelah dua bulan lamanya? Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari hal ini, "Yah setidaknya kamu berhasil buat aku yakin kalo kamu hidup dengan baik tanpaku."

Tawa Kris berhenti, melihat Yixing mengulurkan sekotak pocky padanya dengan senyum super manis yang bisa bikin diabetes. Lalu hawa panas mulai menjalari wajahnya. Sambil menerima pocky itu, Kris bicara "Aku hidup dengan baik ya karenamu, sayang. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Jadi mana hadiahku?"

"Ck bahkan aku belum memakan pocky ini."

Begitulah Kris dan hobby menggerutunya. Mengambil dua batang pocky sekaligus dan mulai mengunyah dengan berisik, tangannya merogoh saku kanan jaket tempat ia menaruh ponsel dengan earphone yang masih terhubung. Lalu mengeluarkan dua benda itu dari sana.

"Ponselku masih sangat bagus kok. Ga perlu ngasih punyamu, Kris."

"Siapa juga yang mau ngasih kamu ponsel?!"

Mencomot satu pocky lagi sebelum jemarinya bergerak meluruskan earphone yang kusut(?)

"Terus hadiahku apaaaa~"

Uh, rengekan imut itu lagi. Serangan aegyo memang mematikan!  
setelah earphone-nya sudah tidak kusut, kini Kris sibuk berkutat dengan smartphone putih berlogo apel yang digigit. Menscrol benda itu dengan ibu jarinya, sementara pocky masih terus ia masukkan kemulut dengan perantara tangan kanannya yang bebas. Sebagai pacar yang sabar Yixing mengunggu saja. Baru dibatang pocky yang keenam, Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Memasang earphone itu di kedua telinga Yixing.

"Hadiahmu, jadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan lagu solo pertamaku. Selamat!"

Yixing belum sempat menjawab saat sebuah intro lagu terdengar lembut memenuhi indra pendengarannya, "Judulnya Time Boils The Rain." Suara Kris jadi hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum memutuskan memejamkan mata untuk larut pada setiap nada dan lirik yang mengalun dari earphone putih itu. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang memejamkan mata, Kris memilih sosok pacarnya yang tengah menghayati lagu sebagai pusat pandangnya. Saat ini, Zhang Yixing terlihat seratus kali lebih indah dari biasanya.

_Raindrops are blown into flowers by wind._  
_Flowing time cannot catch up with the galloping white horse._  
_Silly words written on your palms._  
_Do you still hold them tightly?_  
_Clouds rolling up and down in summer;_

_tears are evaporated by flowing time._  
_All of us along the way,_

_anyone got lost?_

_We promised not to leave each other,_

_must always be together,_

_even though we had to fight against time,_

_even though the whole world turned its back to us._  
_Snowflakes are blown into shining pieces by wind._  
_Our hairs are whitened._  
_We said that we would venture into the world together._

_Do you still remember it?_  
_In that summer,_

_We made an infinitely large wish._  
_Hand in hand we may form a boat,_

_carrying us across the river of sadness._  
_You said that you would not part with me,_

_and that we would be together forever._

_Now I want to ask you._  
_Was it just a kid's babble?_  
_I did not have the heart to cheat you in our green days._  
_Neither did I betray you at our young &amp; stupid ages._

_Oh, the heavy snow, please do not erase_

_the traces of our past._  
_Oh, the heavy snow must not be able to erase_

_the memory we left to each other._

_What date is today?_  
_Green grasses are thick._  
_The bright moon accompanies you a thousand miles away._

Melihat gerakan earphone yang dilepas, Kris putuskan untuk bertanya "Bagaimana?" tapi hampir satu menit masih tak ada jawaban. Yixing memilih melakukan hal yang bisa membuat pacarnya gugup setengah mati. Menatap lurus dan intens langsung ke dalam bola mata hitam milik Kris. Raut wajahnya datar jadi Kris tidak bisa membaca emosi apa yang sedang dirasakan pria didepannya.

"Kris?"

"Ya?"

Detak jantungnya menggila saat Yixing yang tiba-tiba tersenyum, memunculkan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Kris sukai darinya. Cekung mungil dipipi kanannya.

"Terimakasih. Lagu yang indah meski menyedihkan. Aku juga sangat suka suaramu disini, lembut dan romantis."

Kris juga ikut tersenyum, merasakan setiap ketulusan yang mengalun bersama suara lembut Yixing. Tidak pernah ada alasan untuk berhenti mencintai pria ini.

"Tapi lagu ini bukan untukmu."

Senyum Yixing berubah datar lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Terlalu menyedihkan untuk orang yang sangat menyenangkan sepertimu."

Melihatnya nyengir lebar, Yixing menyumpal sisa pocky yang masih empat batang itu sekaligus kedalam mulut besarnya. Kris melotot karena kesulitan mengunyah empat batang pocky sekaligus. Sementara sang pelaku tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya, "Ampun deh, Zhang Yixing!"

Bentakan seperti itu mana bisa membuat Yixing takut, yang ada ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. Kris menahan diri agar tidak bergerak cepat menangkap lidah itu dengan bibir untuk diajak duel bersama lidah miliknya. Tuh kan, Kris porno lagi. Jadi untuk mengalihkan si pikiran porno dari otaknya, lebih baik membahas soal lagu itu yang sempat melenceng bahasannya tadi.

"Lagu ini akan resmi dirilis besok."

"Akhirnya pacarku jadi seorang penyanyi juga."

"Selama ini aku juga kan penyanyi, Yixing!"

"Iya ya, aku lupa."

"Dasar!"

"Mama-mu bagaimana? Kamu selalu bilang akan menunjukan lagumu pada beliau."

"Mama akan jadi orang kedua nanti."

Seketika wajah antusias Yixing berubah sendu, menyadari satu hal tersirat di kalimat kris.

"Kamu akan pulang ke Kanada?"

Kris membeku. Sementara dalam hati mulai mengutuk mulutnya yang lancang bicara sesuatu yang harusnya masih belum dikatakan. Tidak disaat suasana hangat ditengah mereka.

"Kris? Kenapa diam?" jujur, Yixing takut. Jika itu hanya Beijing atau Hongkong tidak masalah, tapi ini Kanada, sudah beda benua dan belahan bumi. Yang Yixing takutkan adalah Kris semakin tak terjangkau olehnya dan.. hilang

"Iya. Malam ini aku berangkat. Mama menyuruhku menetap disana untuk sementara karena proses syuting film telah selesai."

Dia sangat tau kekhawatiran dan rasa sedih yang pacarnya rasakan. Melihat Yixing yang menunduk dalam dan mulai meremas telapak tangannya, membuat Kris bahkan yakin jika perasaan pria itu pasti lebih buruk.

"Apa artinya ini pertemuan terakhir kita?"

Kris menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan semua rasa negative yang menghimpit dada. Membuat tubuhnya dingin bukan karena angin yang sejak tadi menyapa.

"Tidak. Aku akan selalu menemuimu kapanpun aku bisa." Sepasang tangan yang sejak tadi saling meremas kini terangkat, Kris membungkusnya dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat ditengah tubuh yang mendingin, "Kamu masih tetap dipihakku, Xing?"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Kris lalu mengangguk pasti. Kelopak matanya terus berkedip untuk menghalau benda cair yang siap meluncur disana. Kenapa juga ia harus menangis ketika tau hidup Kris akan jauh lebih baik bersama orangtua dan keluarga yang selalu dirindukan?

"Kris.."

"Hm?"

"Sekarang aku butuh sebuah pelukan."

Untuk sesaat Kris tersenyum. Sebelum didetik selanjutnya membawa tubuh kurus orang tercintanya kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Yixing berani mengeluarkan tangisnya dibahu Kris.

"Wu.."

Ia selalu suka cara Yixing menyebut marganya.

"Iya, sayang."

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku."

Pelukan itu semakin erat, Yixing menautkan jarinya erat dibelakang leher Kris.

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu punya sejuta alasan untuk tetap mencintaimu."

.

Dan sebuah pelukan menjadi awal dan akhir pertemuan mereka malam ini.

...


	6. Chapter 6 : birthlay!

Mumpung masih bulan oktober lah kkk ^^

Aku lebih aktif post fic di aff yang mau main kesana boleh kok www. asianfanfics profile/ view/ 569567 (hilangkan spasi) disana full kray! Jadi kray shipper yeorobun, aku tunggu disana~ *nyengir bareng kris* pyeong!

Thanks yg udah review~ maaf ga bisa dibales semua ya, aku agak bingung soalnya kalo cara bales review disini hiks tapi aku selalu baca kok tenang aja..

* * *

Sret

Yixing jadi orang terakhir yang masuk van dan menutup pintu, tanda mobil van yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak menuju dorm mereka. Disebelahnya duduk Luhan yang sudah nyaris melanjutkan tidurnya saat di pesawat tadi, kondisinya masih kurang sehat menjadikannya seperti hewan-hewan mamalia yang berhibernasi di musim dingin, ia akan tidur dimanapun ada kesempatan. Dikursi paling belakang ada tiga member EXO M lainnya. Minseok yang mulai menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone, Jongdae juga mulai menyamankan diri untuk tidur, serta Tao yang senyum-senyum sendiri memainkan smartphone-nya. Yixing tebak, maknae mereka itu tengah memberi kabar kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia sudah tiba di China. Ya, Tao memang yang paling senang saat ada jadwal di China terlebih dia bilang kedua orangtuanya juga sedang ada di Beijing, jadi kemungkinan Tao bertemu orangtuanya sangatlah besar.

Setelah melihat keadaan membernya, Yixing menghela nafas perlahan. Menyingkirkan rasa sesak tak kasat mata. Ia juga ingin seperti Tao, bertemu dengan orang terkasih. Memang ada rencana setelah jadwal selesai, mereka masih punya waktu lebih satu hari untuk bisa mengunjungi keluarga. Yixing juga akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pulang ke Changsa tentunya, meski mungkin tidak sampai menginap. Tapi bukan hanya keluarga saja yg sangat Yixing ingin temui. Ada satu orang lagi. Berjarak jutaan kilometer dari tempat Yixing sekarang. Seseorang tanpa kabar apapun setelah dua minggu kepergiannya.

Memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit celah pada jendela van, hingga angin malam perlahan membuatnya menutup mata, merasakan setiap inchi wajahnya disentuh lembut oleh sang angin. Yixing berharap ada mitos yg mengatakan bahwa angin bisa mengabulkan suatu keinginan orang yg beberapa jam lagi akan memasuki umur baru. Karena saat ini, diam-diam Yixing tengah membuat permohonan..

Drrt drrrt drrt drrrtt

Jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat seiring dengan getaran smartphone di genggamannya semakin terasa. Ia sempat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih, ketika memutuskan memeriksa benda ditangannya yang entah kenapa tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya bahkan saat dipesawat tadi. Ya, karena Yixing sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Dan saat id caller muncul ditengah layar yang berkedip, saat itu juga Yixing percaya bahwa seseorang benar-benar mengatakan mitos tentang angin itu benar. Permohonannya terkabul.

"Hai.."

"Bagus sekali, tuan Wu. Dua minggu dan baru menghubungiku, bahkan telepon dan pesanku ga dijawab. Apa bule disana sangat sempurna sampai kamu lupa ada seseorang yang menunggu kabar darimu? Brengsek sekali!"

Meski mengumpat kasar, ketara sekali suaranya bergetar. Tao dibelakangnya sampai bengong, mendengar gege yang biasanya lembut mengumpat seperti itu.

Yixing mengatur deru nafasnya sambil menunggu orang disebrang sana mengucapkan kalimat. Sesak didadanya mulai merambat sampai matanya yang memanas.

"Kamu bisa memarahiku sepuasnya saat kita bertemu nanti, Xing."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku di Seoul sekarang. Jadi ayo bertemu."

Si brengsek Wu dan sikap sok taunya, Yixing hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati. Menyadari ada maknae mereka yg masih terjaga akan mendengar semua kata kasar yang ingin sekali ia teriakan untuk si penelpon.

Ia sudah menyerah dengan panas dimatanya yang mulai menghasilkan aliran air dilekuk wajahnya.

"Tidak mau."

Jeda sebentar. Yixing seperti telah berhasil membuat orang itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?"

Terdengar lirih. Angin disebelahnya masih menyentuh lembut. Zhang Yixing menyadari, angin tak mengabulkan seluruh permohonannya.

"Aku dan yang lain baru saja tiba di Beijing, bodoh."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Yixing, maafkan aku."

"Karena apa? Karena sudah menjadi orang bodoh yang sok tau?"

"Karena ga bisa disampingmu saat jam duabelas nanti."

Sesaknya tidak membaik, malah bertambah buruk. Yixing mati-matian menahan isakan saat sadar jika beberapa jam lagi akan jadi ulangtahun pertamanya tanpa Kris setelah hampir tujuh tahun saling mengenal.

"Maafkan aku, Xing."

"Demi Tuhan, bisa tidak berhenti bicara sebentar?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dalam diamnya, Yixing menenangkan diri. Mengatur perasaan setidaknya untuk tetap tenang karena jika Kris bicara setelah larangannya tadi, ia yakin akan benar-benar meledak. Entah meledak dalam konotasi seperti apa.

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan, kuhubungi lagi nanti. Sampai berani tidak mengangkat telponku, Demi Tuhan, kita akan benar-benar berakhir."

Benar, itu pilihan terbaik. Saat ini bahkan seluruh pandangan penghuni van tertuju padanya, termasuk yang tadinya tertidur. Yixing merasa tidak enak jika bicara dengan Kris sekarang terlebih menejer yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi ikut menatapnya sedingin es yang bisa buat Yixing membeku.

"Kalau begitu, pasang saja earphone-mu dan jangan tutup sambungan telponnya. Aku akan menunggumu sampai tiba didorm dan kita bisa bicara."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Yixing menurut. Mengambil earphone di tas untuk disambungkan pada smartphone-nya. Bersikap seolah sudah mematikan sambungan telpon dan bersiap mendengarkan musik.

Yixing bisa merasakan yang lain menghela nafasnya. Dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apapun itu, asal tak membuat suasana bertambah canggung. Setelah earphone terpasang ditelinganya, ia bisa mendengar deru nafas diseberang. Memberikan ketenangan yang secara ajaib membuat sesaknya perlahan berkurang meski tak menghilang. Punggung tangannya bergerak menghapus kasar bekas airmata yang masih menggenang di matanya. Ia tak pernah ingin lagi terlihat seperti ini didepan orang lain. Cukup waktu itu saja ia memperlihatkan keadaan menyedihkan dirinya.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas-smartphone ia pegang di tangan kanan- terasa digenggam lembut. Yixing menoleh dan menemukan wajah yang sedikit pucat dari partner in crime-nya, tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Iya Luhan, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu permohonan kedua Yixing pada sang angin yang masih setia menyentuhnya lembut.

Dan sebuah kalimat dari sebrang sana benar-benar membuatnya jatuh tenang kealam mimpi.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Yixing."

.

.

...

Orang pertama yang masuk dorm adalah menejer hyung, dia membawa berbagai perlengkapan grup yang dimasukan dalam satu koper. Disusul Minseok hyung dengan koper coklatnya yang diseret malas, lalu Tao, Jongdae, dan terakhir adalah aku dengan Luhan yang kutuntun jalannya. Karena aku masih ragu si princess manly EXO ini sudah bangun dari tidurnya atau belum, jika dilihat cara jalannya yang tidak seimbang dan kedua mata masih nyaris tertutup.

"Kalian harus langsung istirahat, terutama kamu Luhan. Minum obatmu dan segera tidur. Yang lain juga karena besok aku akan jemput jam tujuh pagi dan semuanya harus sudah siap."

"Kami mengerti, hyung." hanya Jongdae yang menjawab semua ocehan sang menejer, dia memang yang paling peka jika kami semua terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberi jawaban singkat.

.

Sepeninggal menejer, orang-orang diruangan masih belum ada yang beranjak barang satu senti pun. Mereka tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama, Aku mengernyit heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak ke kamar?"

Tak ada yang menjawab, hanya ada tarikan pelan dilenganku. Itu Luhan yang berdiri disampingku. Aku memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengan sahabat dekatku ini, lalu dibuat bengong saat Luhan mulai memasangkan sebuah beanie berwarna hitam polos ke kepalaku menyisakan poni yang dibiarkan tetap terlihat.

"Kado dariku. Jangan iri dengan Chanyeol lagi ya! Selamat ulang tahun, Yixingie~"

Aku kembali tersenyum kali ini lebih lebar, mungkin lebih tepatnya nyengir. Apalagi saat tangan Luhan mengusap-usap lembut sisa rambutku yang tidak tertutup beanie. Rasanya nyaman, selalu seperti itu jika aku bersama Luhan.

"Thanks Lu-ge." hanya itu, bahkan terlalu banyak kata yang ingin kuucapkan padanya saat ini. Tapi hanya itu yang mampu aku keluarkan, aku sedang menahan haruku saat ini.

"Kalo ini dariku. Selamat ulangtahun, semoga hyung jadi lebih baik lagi untuk diri sendiri maupun orang lain." aku tersenyum sambil dengan tulus mengamini doa itu dalam hati. Jongdae maju selangkah kedepanku dengan kotak beludru berukuran kecil yang ia langsung ia taruh ditelapak tanganku. Iya, kotak beludru, berkuran kecil dan berwarna merah tua. Hmm..

"Cincin?"

"Bukaaannn~ memang aku mau melamar hyung? Itu jadi tugas orang yang disana saja." aku tersedak ludahku sendiri menyadari kemana arah tatapan Jongdae saat menyebut kata 'disana'. Ke smartphone digenggamanku tentu saja, uh.

Guna menyelamatkan situasi yang mulai memanas, di wajahku maksudnya. Aku putuskan membuka kotak beludru dari Jongdae. Anak ini, bagaimana aku tidak mengira ia memberiku cincin jika kadonya ia letakkan ditempat yang seharusnya berisi cincin untuk lamaran?

"Pik gitar?" aku setengah memekik senang. Jongdae memang jagonya memperhatikan hal detail, tahu saja apa yang sedang aku butuhkan.

"Aku sendiri yang memesan desainnya loh hyung, jadi hanya ada satu pik yang seperti itu." lengkap dengan nada bangga dan senyuman.

Mataku terbuka lebar, memperhatikan tiap detail garis biru rumit yang memenuhi setiap sisi pik berwarna dasar putih itu. Abstrak tapi unik dan yang terpenting satu-satunya didunia kan?

"Woah, terimakasih Jongdae-ya!"

Tanganku hampir saja menggapai bahu Jongdae untuk kupeluk, sebelum tertahan oleh sebuah deheman disengaja yang terdengar di pendengaranku. Sumbernya tentu saja earphone yang masih terpasang ditelinga kananku. Ck, orang itu masih hidup rupanya. Kenapa juga dia bisa tau aku mau memeluk Jongdae? Insting naganya itu tajam sekali.

"Bodoh.."

"Apa hyung?"

Aku salah tingkah sendiri dapet tatapan kepo dari Jongdae karena gumamanku tadi. Sementara disebrang sana malah terdengar suara kekehan. Makhluk yang satu itu, minta sekali kugigit!

"Bukan apa-apa, Jongdae. Sekali lagi terimakasih! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik."

"Harus! Aku akan nangis kalo sampai hilang loh, hyung."

Tersenyum kaku, jangan salahkan aku jika terlahir jadi orang yang ceroboh ya!

"Ini, Xing. Maaf terlalu mainstream ya, aku tidak pandai memilih hadiah yang berkesan soalnya."

Giliran Minseok hyung yang maju mendekat, ia memberikanku kotak berbentuk persegi panjang. Dari sini aku sudah bisa menebak apa isi kotaknya.

"Kudengar kacamata bacamu hilang kemarin, jadi kubelikan saja untukmu." aku kembali nyengir canggung mendapat tatapan hopeless dari yang lain.

"Jadi sudah nambah lagi daftar barangmu yang hilang?" Luhan disampingku berkata sinis. Dia lagi sakit saja masih bisa sinis begitu, "bukan hilang, hanya belum ketemu."

Kali ini suara tawa terdengar tapi bukan dari orang-orang diruangan yang sama denganku. Iya, dari sumber yang sama dengan deheman mengganggu tadi. Orang itu benar-benar cari mati denganku rupanya.

"Terimakasih, Minseok hyung. Aku memang sangat butuh ini."

Kembali aku tersenyum. Ini semua sungguh diluar dugaanku, kupikir mereka tak akan melakukan semua hal ini karena yah rasa lelah yang benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi ternyata mereka jauh lebih peduli dari apa yang aku bayangkan, meski tak ada kue lilin dan member K. Lalu orang bodoh itu.. Hanya mampu mendengarkan dari seberang sana. Ini tetap akan jadi salah satu ulangtahun terbaikku.

"Kurasa hadiahku paling payah diantara yang lain."

Ah, aku lupa masih ada sang maknae. Tao terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Mama bilang ini bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan. Aku selalu ingin Yixing ge bahagia, jadi pakai terus gelang ini ya." aku masih diam, memperhatikan adik termuda kami memasangkan gelang yang dimaksud ke pergelangan tangan kiriku. Gelangnya hanya terdiri dari satu tali coklat yang terlihat dianyam sedemikan rupa serta dilengkapi batu kecil berwarna biru langit ditengahnya. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Tao membuatku tidak tahan untuk langsung memeluknya. Ya, aku memang harus bahagia ditengah banyaknya orang yang berdoa akan hal itu untukku.

"Terimakasih, Taozi. Aku janji akan bahagia."

Bisa kurasakan usapan lembut dipunggungku yang dilakukan Tao, seperti ini aku jadi merasa posisiku yang sebagai member termuda.

Suara deheman itu kembali terdengar. Masa bodo, siapa suru tidak ada disini sekarang. Kan jadi tidak bisa kupeluk.

"Ge, aku ngantuk." mendengar gumaman Tao aku menarik tubuhku, benar juga, mereka butuh tidur sekarang.

"Yasudah. Mandi dulu baru tidur, mengerti? Sekali lagi terimakasih buat hadiahnya, Tao." dia mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang terukir. Aku mengusak rambut hitamnya sebelum membiarkannya berlalu bersama Jongdae menuju kamar.

Tersisa dua orang lainnya yang malah saling pandang untuk memberikan kode yang tentu saja aku tidak mengerti artinya, "Ayo, Lu. Dan hyung juga segera tidur sana."

"Malam ini aku tidur dengan Minseokie saja, Xing. Kamu yang tidur sendiri."

Aku mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Agar seseorang yang sejak tadi menguping disana bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Sial, aku sempat lupa jika masih terhubung dengannya lewat earphone ini. Dan apa itu berarti semua orang juga sudah tau?

"Sudah, Lu. Biarkan mereka bicara. Em Yixing, minta kado yang mahal darinya! Selamat malam."

Dengan begitu, Luhan mengikuti Minseok hyung kekamar tapi sebelumnya dia sempat memberiku kedipan mata kanannya yang entah apa artinya. Kelilipan mungkin.

...

"Luhan beneran jadi tidur sama Minseok?"

Aku sampai tak sengaja membanting pintu yang akan kututup saat Kris bicara tiba-tiba. Rasa kesal itu tentu saja masih ada mengingat betapa tersiksanya aku dua minggu ini tanpa satupun kabar darinya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendiamkannya, berjalan kearah ranjang dan melemparkan tas biruku sembarangan. Setelah membuka jaket, aku segera terjun bebas ke tempat paling perfect sedunia. Ranjangku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak berada dikamarku yang ini.

"Aahhh~"

"Xing, kamu ga lagi ngelakuin hal jorok kan?"

Satu kerutan mendadak muncul didahiku. The pervert Kris, of course..

"Mukamu yang jorok!"

"Akhirnya dijawab juga hehe"

"Kamu ga punya rasa bersalah sama sekali ya? Hebat."

"Aku bahkan sudah minta maaf dua kali tadi, Yixing. Aku harus apa lagi supaya kamu berhenti marah?"

Memang iya? Lupa ah. Aku diam sebentar sambil melepas beanie hitam pemberian Luhan di kepalaku.

"Tidak tahu."

"Zhang~"

"Berhenti merengek, Kris. Lebih baik beri aku alasan yang tepat kenapa kamu ga bisa dihubungin kemarin?"

Dia pikir imut apa, jika merengek begitu. Amit iya. Ah bagaimana ini, rasa kesalku padanya masih belum hilang.

"Aku hanya.."

Jeda ucapannya cukup lama, seperti memikirkan ulang untuk berkata jujur atau tidak. Dia akan mati jika sampai memberikanku sebuah kebohongan sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Ingin memberi jeda diriku untuk sendiri."

Sekarang aku yang membeku. Kata 'sendiri' disana terdengar memiliki arti yang buruk bagiku. Sepertinya mulai dari sini aku berharap dia bohong saja.

"Xing?"

"Ini bukan tentang kamu yang ingin mengakhiri sesuatu kan, Kris?"

Suaraku bergetar, aku tahu. Tanpa sadar kuremas gelang pemberian Tao yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu berpikir untuk sendiri dan.. hubungan kita berakhir?"

"Demi Tuhan, bukan itu maksudku Yixing! Aku hanya ingin menyendiri untuk memikirkan semuanya tanpa pengaruh siapapun. Hanya aku dan diriku sendiri, bahkan mama saja tidak kulibatkan. Jangan berpikir hal yang mustahil deh."

Aku kembali mengingat cara bernapas dengan normal. Kadang aku benci Kris yang selalu bikin aku merasa bertingkah abnormal yang bukan diriku sendiri. Setidaknya ketakutanku dua minggu ini tak terbukti. Wu Yifan yang tampan itu masih milikku.

"Tapi tetep aja kamu salah! Hal seperti itu kenapa tidak dibicarakan denganku? Kalo kamu bilang butuh waktu sendiri buat berpikir, apa aku tidak akan mengijinkankannya? Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku ga se-posesif itu, Kris!"

"Iya, karena itu aku minta maaf. Dan Yixing, aku juga mencintaimu."

Uh, aku baru sadar mengucapkan kata cinta dengaun frontal begitu. Pasti Kris senang sekali sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dengan pedenya kamu berpikir aku sedang di Seoul? Bodoh sekali."

"Yah aku kan bukan sasaeng fans. Aku hanya seorang pria tampan yang punya pacar bernama Zhang Yixing."

"Masa bodo.."

"Hey dihari ulangtahun itu jangan galak-galak., nyonya."

Aku menekan wajahku pada bantal dengan frustasi. Iya, ulangtahun. Dan Kris ga ada disini.

"Ini bahkan belum jam 12, jadi ini masih bukan ulangtahunku."

"Hanya dua jam lagi."

"Dan mustahil kamu datang kesini dalam dua jam."

Sungguh kepergiannya baru terasa menyesakkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Ketika dia yang biasanya hadiri disisiku, kini terasa amat jauh. Aku jadi teringat pernyataan cintanya di pesta ulangtahunku waktu itu.

"Kamu tetap akan kembali ke Korea kan? Aku akan menunggu."

"Mau datang ke pesta ulangtahunku? Aku bisa memberikanmu undangannya."

Dia tertawa, terdengar menyebalkan sekaligus manis disaat yang sama.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku ini fans ekslusifmu, kita akan bikin 'pesta' sendiri di hotel tempatku menginap."

Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kata pesta disana terdengar ambigu ya?

"Kalimatmu terdengar cabul ditelingaku."

Dan tawanya kembali menggelegar, kali ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!

"Kamu peka sekali dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Sudah jangan diteruskan!"

"Oke."

"Wu?"

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Mikir jorok kan?"

"Enak saja! Aku sedang memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk kuberikan padamu tahun ini."

"Jadi hadiahku belum disiapkan? Payah sekali yang lain saja sudah memberikan padaku!"

Aku memang bukan tipe yang selalu meminta sesuatu pada pacar, bahkan barang-barang pemberian Kris saja masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi untuk kali ini kelewatan sekali jika sampai ia tak memberikanku apapun. Bahkan untuk hal sederhana seperti ada disisiku saat jam duabelas nanti.

"Sudah kusiapkan, Zhang. Tenang saja. Aku hanya berpikir hadiahku tidak lebih baik dari yang lain."

"Sudah pernah kubilangkan jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, otakmu bisa meledak. Gunakan perasaan saja. Lagipula aku selalu menyukai semua hal yang kamu berikan."

"Itu manis sekali."

"Terimakasih. Aku tau, aku manis."

"Mulai tertular virus narsis Baekhyun dan Tao ya?"

"Ga sadar apa siapa yang paling sering menyebut dirinya sendiri tampan?"

"Aku?"

Duh gemas sekali berbicara dengannya malam ini.

"Iya, Kris sayang. Kamu!"

"Yah aku memang tampan sih."

"Terserah. Jadi apa hadiahku?"

Terdengar suara krasak krasuk disana, mungkin dia sedang mengambil sesuatu. Ini kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar tidak jelas begini.

"Aku bisa memberikannya padamu sekarang. Tapi sudah kubilangkan ini tidak lebih baik dari yang lain."

"Yasudah, apa? Mau bernyanyi untukku?"

Hanya hal seperti itu saja kan yang mungkin untuk langsung diberikan padaku sekarang. Lagipula aku sangat menyukai suaranya yang bernyanyi lembut sejak pertama kali aku diperdengarkan lagu solonya.

"Bukan. Membalas suratmu waktu itu."

Ah, surat yang kuberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya? Aku tersenyum kecil, tak menjawab apapun lagi selain menunggu Kris mempersiapkan 'hadiah'nya untukku.

"To, my beloved Ms. Wu.."

Oke. Pembukaannya bikin jengkel sekali.

"Ingat saat dimana pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Tentu.

"Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, meski tangga itu bukan tempat yang romantis untuk jadi awal sebuah cerita. Tapi aku selalu mengingatnya, ketika aku merasa beruntung akan adanya teman seperjuangan yang satu negara denganku. Zhang Yixing, teman China pertamaku di Korea. Lalu terimakasih untuk pujianmu yang bilang bahwa aku ini tampan."

Sial! Dia selalu saja mengungkit hal itu. Meski kesal, tapi senyuman tak mau hilang dari bibirku. Pikiranku terisi penuh dengan bayangan awal pertemuan kami.

"Yixing, saat itu aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa pemuda kurus dengan rambut poni yang berantakan, akan jadi salah satu orang paling berharga dihidupku. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang seperti itu. Perlahan, kamu mulai mengambil alih seluruh aspek perasaanku dengan hanya kehadiranmu yang hampir setiap saat disisiku. Terimakasih untuk hal itu."

Sekarang aku malah menangis. Kris dalam mode romantis itu sungguh hal yang berbahaya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan bisa melupakan semua hal yang tujuh tahun ini kita lalui. Zhang Yixing si pekerja keras, Zhang Yixing si ambisius, Zhang Yixing si ceroboh, Zhang Yixing si keras kepala, terkadang kepribadianmu yang seperti itu membuatku jengkel sampai aku mulai mengenal sisi lain dirimu yang membuatku semakin jatuh lebih dalam, Zhang Yixing yang lembut, penyabar, peduli, penyayang. Aku sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukai setiap hal kecil yang ada didirimu. Lagi, aku berterimakasih."

"Dan saat ini, saat aku mulai ragu akan mana hal yang benar dan salah. Lagi-lagi aku berterimakasih untuk kehadiranmu. Zhang Yixing yang berkata bahwa ia akan selalu memihakku dimanapun posisiku berada, itu sudah cukup. Zhang Yixing yang tidak ikut pergi saat justru aku yang memilih pergi dari sisinya, itu sudah cukup. Keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah memilikimu."

Tangisanku makin parah, seluruh tubuhku rasanya bergetar hebat. Sungguh, aku butuh pelukannya saat ini.

"Happy birthday! Aku tau ini menyedihkan karena menjadi tahun pertama aku tak disisimu untuk mendengarkan semua harapanmu di tahun ini. Tetap hidup bahagia, Yixing, bagaimanpun caranya, kamu harus bahagia. Karena dengan kebahagiaan hidup akan lebih berarti. Tak apa jika aku tak lagi menjadi bagian dari 'bahagia' itu. Melihatmu bahagia adalah kebahagiaan juga untukku. Uh, tolong jangan bilang aku gombal ya!"

Kamu memang penggombal sialan!

"Juga bisa tolong kurangi sikap cerobohmu itu? Kamu selalu membuat semua orang yang mengenalmu khawatir. Coba untuk lebih mengerti keadaan tubuhmu sendiri, jadi kamu ga lagi memerlukan orang lain untuk mengingatkan keadaan tubuhmu yang sudah butuh istirahat. Ingat umurmu yang sekarang sudah menjadi dua puluh tiga tahun, sikapmu harus lebih dewasa lagi, sayang. Tetap jadi Zhang Yixing yang kukenal tujuh tahun ini. Zhang Yixing yang jadi panutan Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin, dan bocah albino kesayanganmu Sehun. Zhang Yixing yang peduli dan perhatian untuk Minseok, Luhan, dan Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing yang jadi role model sempurna untuk para fans yang menyayangimu. Zhang Yixing yang menomorsatukan ibu dan neneknya. Lalu yang terakhir.."

"Tetaplah disisiku dan selalu percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk, entah untuk kalimatnya yang mana. Tapi yang terus berputar dikepalaku adalah kalimat terakhirnya. Aku masih diam. Perasaanku saat ini sungguh kacau dalam artian yang positif. Rasa haru dan senang melebur jadi satu dalam airmataku. Kris yang seperti ini tak pernah ada dalam bayanganku, menurutku dia terlalu cuek untuk bisa menulis-atau sekarang membacakan hal-hal menyentuh. Karena itu, aku selalu membuang jauh adegan-adegan romantis yang pernah kutonton didrama atau kulihat secara langsung dari temanku. Dan aku sungguh tidak bohong saat bilang bahwa ini berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku yang kecepatan detaknya bertambah tiap detik

"Zhang? Kamu ga ketiduran kan? Aku bukan sedang mendongeng loh."

"Tidak, meski aku berharap untuk tidur saja tadi."

Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku harus segera mengembalikan diriku ke keadaan semula.

"Suratku membosankan ya.."

"Kris, tau tidak? Saat ini aku sangat ingin mencium bibirmu yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara itu!"

Frontal lagi kan, salahkan perasaanku yang belum stabil dan dia malah terus-terusan merendahkan diri. Sudah tau aku benci itu.

"Wow, sabar nyonya. Aku akan dengan senang hati membalas ciumanmu nanti."

"Sekali mesum tetap saja mesum!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Suratku lah, kamu suka ga? Aku buatnya seharian loh, itu artinya satu hari penuh aku terus memikirkanmu."

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, sebelum akhirnya segaris senyum berhasil kumunculkan diwajahku. Bayangan sosok Kris saat ini juga memenuhi seluruh rongga diotakku, menghasilkan desiran nyaman diseluruh tubuh.

"Aku ga suka suratnya!"

Kris diam. Mengerjainya itu hal paling menghibur diseluruh dunia.

"Tapi aku cinta mati sama penulisnya.."

Sengaja kuucapkan dengan nada berbisik yang pelan, karena aku sungguh berharap Kris tidak mendengarnya. Menggombal itu hal yang memalukan tau!

"Mau bilang 'Kris, aku sangat mencintaimu' saja pakai malu. Biasanya juga malu-maluin."

"Jangan merusak suasana, please~"

Kekehan menyebalkannya terdengar lagi. Tapi aku bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Ulang tahunku tetap jadi hari terbaik sepanjang tahun ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Jadi yang terbaik dan selalu diberkati."

Suara beratnya yang lembut berbaur dengan denting jam antik dikamarku yang menunjukan pukul dua belas tepat. Meski tak disampingku, ia tetap orang yang sama yang mengucapkan selamat serta doanya di detik pertama umur baruku. Aku semakin mencintainya. Lebih dalam.

"Terimakasih. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku selalu tau itu, nyonya. Sekarang mandi lalu tidur, kudengar jadwal kalian mulai jam tujuh pagi."

Aku melenguh, merasakan tubuhku yang memang minta diistirahatkan sejak tadi. Kris bilang aku harus mulai belajar mengerti keadaanku tubuhku sendiri kan? Benar juga, aku bosan mendengar nasihat Luhan, Joonmyeon, apalagi si cerewet Kris. Tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kris, bagaimana ini.

"Memang, tapi aku masih ingin bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah, hanya sepuluh menit lagi."

"Pelit sekali. Kamu ga punya hadiah selain surat, Kris? Aku baru sadar hadiah darimu itu selalu tidak modal."

"Lah kamu sendiri selalu menolak jika aku ingin membelikan sesuatu. Alasannya 'aku punya uang sendiri kok'. Dasar!"

"Iya sih, aku kan ga mau jadi pacar matre. Jadiiiiii.. beneran ga ada hadiah lain?"

Ini cara terakhirku merayunya, aegyo yang aku tau bisa dia rasakan disana.

"Ada ada, tapi aku ragu kamu akan suka."

"Apa apa apa?"

"Kuberikan saat kita bertemu nanti ya. Sekarang tidur!"

"Belum sepuluh menit!"

"Di Seoul ini sudah sepuluh menit."

"Memang bisa seperti itu?"

"Bisa. Tidur!"

Uh, dia pikir aku anaknya apa disuru-suru tidur begitu. Anaknya nanti kan anakku juga. Eh, duh! Aku mulai melantur..

"Janji selalu mengangkat semua panggilanku dan membalas semua pesanku?"

"Janji, nyonya. Kamu benar-benar boleh mengakhiri hubungan kita jika aku melakukannya lagi."

Si bodoh sialan ini! Memang dia pikir aku sanggup apa melakukannya.

"Janji akan tetap menemuiku di Seoul besok?"

"Yap janji! Akan kukirimkan lewat pesan, alamat hotel tempatku menginap jadi kamu bisa mengecek bahwa aku tidak bohong dan benar-benar ada di Seoul."

"Tidak perlu, aku percaya padamu kok."

"Akhirnya~"

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur.."

"Yixing!"

"Apaaa?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak skinsip dengan member lain ya?"

Sifat pencemburunya kumat mendadak begini kan.

"Tidak janji. Yang lain semakin tampan dan menggemaskan akhir-akhir ini, jadi ya aku juga suka tidak tahan."

"Ya Tuhan, Zhang Yixing.."

"Bercanda. Aku sudah percaya padamu, kenapa sekarang malah kamu yang meragukanku?"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, hanya memastikan."

"Ck, jadi aku sudah boleh tidur?"

Mataku sudah mengeluarkan air saat menguap tadi. Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu, Zhang."

"Hmm.. Aku juga"

Mataku sudah tertutup diakhir kalimatku. Terlarut dalam tidur pertamaku di usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan Kris masih jadi milikku ditahun ini dan semoga saja hingga sampai tahun terakhir dihidupku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yixing."

.

.

.

.

...


End file.
